Nightmares
by America is Awesome
Summary: Light is tormented by nightmares while he has no memories of being Kira. He knows he has holes in his memories that he cannot fill and the nightmares only torture him more. What happens when Light starts to believe he might really have been Kira?—eventual boyxboy, if you do no like, then you should no read. Rating may go up to M eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first Death Note story. I know I'm late to the game, but I just got into DN and now I'm pretty obsessed. I wanted to read some LxLight/LightxL but there are only so many boyxboy fans out there who post stories : ( and I got tired of reading them, so I decided to just write some myself. This will be a chaptered story and I have no idea how many chapters I will have. **

**Anyway, a disclaimer, however ridiculous: I do not own death note or any of these characters. As such, of course there is oocness, as I am not the author(s) of Death Note. **

**There will be spoilers eventually. Maybe even L's real name, but if you haven't read it or googled it by now, you're a rare soul. **

**Enough chatter, Enjoy! **

**********************************... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ********... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ********... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **... ... ... ... ...

L could tell that the boy chained to his wrist was having a nightmare; it was easy to see. The boy was panting and sweating with a grimace of pain and fear displayed across his otherwise perfect features. Light would never allow himself to show these expressions in real life, so what was torturing him so much while he slept? L wasn't sure if this was raising or lowering the percentage of Light being Kira. Of course, he _knew _that the boy was indeed the mass murderer, but what he didn't have was hard evidence beyond the fact that he was L and L was seldom wrong.

In fact, L couldn't remember the last time he'd been wrong. Had he ever been wrong?

"Get away," he heard the boy groan. L glanced down at the boy. Light's hands were now balled into tight fists and he was shaking with . . . fear? '_Yes, this is fear_,' L affirmed. Light had now entered into a fight or flight mode within his own head. L watched as Light suddenly froze: no more shaking, no more breathing, and no more noises.

Light inhaled sharply as his whole body jerked awake. He saw L looking at him, barely visible in the darkness of the room, "L?"

"Yes."

Light exhaled slowly, his mind finally catching up to reality. His hair was sticking to his forehead and the bed sheets clung to his body like a vice. Light fixed his breathing and his facial expressions relaxed. His body still had adrenaline pumping through it, but he did his best to push that away. L knew that Light had a harder time fighting his human reactions when he was tired. He wasn't like L. L suppressed everything without trying, mainly because he didn't feel emotions like other people did. He understood emotion. He recognized emotion. He just didn't react to them.

"Nightmare?" L asked, already knowing the answer was yes, but that Light's response would be no.

Light looked at L. "No," he replied, without a trace of lie in his features. If L already knew, which Light was sure he did, telling the truth or telling a lie wouldn't really matter. He really didn't want to talk about it. This wasn't his first nightmare, obviously. This was just his first nightmare that felt so very real.

Just like Light, L knew it had been a lie and that Light didn't want to discuss it. Unlike Light, however, L was Light's superior. If the boy was innocent of being Kira, which he wasn't, then he was working for L in order to catch Kira and prove his innocence. If the boy was guilty, which he was, then L had already won and had control of the world's most powerful killer. Either way, L had the upper hand. L always got his way.

"You told me to 'get away' while you were sleeping, Light," L provoked. He knew this wasn't entirely true. L had no idea what Light was dreaming about, but he wasn't afraid of L, meaning that the fear caused by the nightmare was not caused by L.

L saw Light flinch for a moment before recovering. "Then don't get so close to me while I sleep, L," Light retorted. All honorifics and false names were dropped when they were alone. It wasn't an agreement or even an unspoken agreement; it's just what they did.

"You know better than anyone that I wouldn't get close to you while you slept. The thought alone is repulsive." Yes, of course Light knew that. One of L's many quirks was his distaste for human contact. Light knew that L was just trying to show his dominance in the situation. Light also knew that L knew that Light wasn't going to let him have his way so easily.

"Maybe you just couldn't resist me." Light grimaced slightly at the comeback; the rebuttal sounded even more bizarre out loud than it had in his head.

"That thought is even more repulsive," L replied.

"I agree. Obviously that's why I wanted you to get away," Light replied, stretching. He felt better; the back and forth battle of wits calmed him down enough to sleep again.

L glanced at the time, 3:24am. "Well, since you appear so awake, we might as well get to work."

Light turned his back to L and smiled slightly. L sure was a jerk. "Goodnight, L," he stated, pulling the covers over his shoulders.

L pursed his lips. Did that mean he won? He was fairly certain this battle had been a tie. Sure, he got Light to drop his mask for a while, but he never found out what the nightmare was about and the boy was already back to sleep. L sighed slightly, maybe L'll sleep tomorrow.

'_Why don't I sleep?' _L contemplated for maybe the millionth time in his life. It's possible that it was all the sugar. It's possible that he just didn't need sleep. His mind would keep racing even in sleep. He was too brilliant. Maybe it was the vulnerability that came with sleep. He had just witnessed what happened when dreams turn toward nightmares. But L wasn't afraid of anything. Was he? _'Vulnerability,' _L repeated. Yes, he didn't sleep often and clearly there were many, many reasons. But who would sleep next to Kira?

L watched Light breath softly in his sleep. He wasn't in a REM cycle yet, so he slept peacefully with no thoughts. He wasn't next to Kira. Kira wasn't inside Light anymore. What exactly was Kira? Is Kira a person? Is Kira a state of mind? L was fairly certain that the young boy next to him had been Kira, but sometime during the confinement, Light had given up his memories of Kira and most likely the ability to kill as Kira, too. Misa did the same. This was probably when they both mentioned "getting rid of it," or "disposing of it." L was certain, since both of their attitudes changed after saying these words.

Light had been Kira, but has no memories of being Kira. Misa had been Kira, but also is without memories as of now. There was a new Kira right now. L was certain that both Light and Misa could become Kira again if they were to obtain whatever it was Kira used to kill, be it a weapon or a possession of the mind. This was just something L believed; he had no proof and no hard evidence. But again, when was L ever wrong?

******... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ********... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ********... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **... ... ... ... ...

**Hello and welcome to the end of chapter one! I hope you enjoyed yourself and will promptly proceed to chapter 2 once it becomes available to your viewing pleasure. As always, please feel free to review as I love reviews. I once left a story unwritten for 4 years because I hadn't read the reviews. I won't do that again (without warning anyway) so please give me a reason to want to post more chapters. Yes, I'm fishing. **

**Still though, it's a free world, so if you don't want to, then don't. You jerk. Heh. Until then, **

**~Aia~**

**p.s. chapter 2 will be longer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah, hello and welcome to chapter 2 my good citizens. A special thanks to the reviewer, **_**V**_**; I reckon the 2,800some words that make up this chapter are for you, as no one else feels the need to say anything. This chapter is slightly more humorous and gives ya'll a touch of body. What does that mean? I guess you'll have to read it to find out. **

**Useless disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I am not an author of Death Note. I am the author of this fanfic, therefore oocness because as mentioned, I'm not the author of DN. Is this really necessary? I'm not doing it next chapter.**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Light woke the next morning with a yawn and a stretch. His body and brain had enough time to repair themselves through the night and he was only plagued with one nightmare. He inhaled through his nose and slowly exhaled through his mouth, sitting up in bed. He turned to the man next to him, though of course he looked more like a child than a man, save for his height and bone structure. L, as always, was staring at Light.

Light tilted his head sideways like a confused puppy. '_This isn't how L usually looks when he stares at me,' _thought Light. Light watched L's facial features for a moment. _'What?' _he attacked in his mind. _'Oh.' _L wasn't looking at Light, he was looking at Light's hair. Light put his hand to his hair and blushed once he felt how imperfect his normally smooth hair was. It was knotted and flipping up in every wrong direction. The sweat and the rolling caused by his reaction to the nightmare had twisted his hair out of its natural flawlessness.

L watched as Light quickly tried to flatten and comb out his mess of hair with his fingers. A corner of L's mouth pulled upward ever so slightly. Light looked ridiculous and everyone knows how much Light cared about his image. So vain that boy is.

Now for the finishing touch, "Does Light know that his hair is messier than my hair?" Light's eyes grew wide as his hands stopped where they were and his head turned slowly back to L. L just stared back at Light, reveling in the knowledge of how simpleminded Light was right after waking.

L was sure he was the only one to know the real Light. The Light that lied and manipulated, the Light that faltered before regaining composure, the Light that blushed and fought, the morning Light that didn't even remember to try and keep composure; he knew every bit of this suspect. Now, thanks to last night, he even knew what a scared Light looked like. Knowing everything made L far more superior to Light, and this was a good thing, because L hates to lose. Losing in tennis made L want to win everything else.

Back to the present, Light's eyes were still wide as L's words played in repeat in his mind. _Messier than my hair, messier than my hair, messier than… _Light looked at L's messy raven locks. In one motion, Light screeched in disgust and jumped out of bed, easily yanking L with him, into the bathroom. Analyzing his reflection in the mirror, Light paled. Of course, his hair wasn't nearly as messy as L's hair, but what might be considered slightly awry to the average civilian was disgusting for Light to see on his own head.

"Nope," Light rejected. As quickly as he got out of bed, he turned toward the shower, again, not even realizing how equally quick he pulled L along on the chain, and turned on the water to the shower. He dropped his shorts and entered the shower, immediately tucking his head under the spout and beginning to work out the kinks of his hair with the help of some conditioner.

L stood where Light had dragged him as he stared even more wide-eyed at the location Light had been seconds earlier. His face was paler than usual as well. He just stood there. Light had never done anything like _that_ before. Not only did Light drop all form of controlling his reactions without any attempt to hid behind his façade, he also got plain naked in front of L without even a thought. L blushed slightly at the act of indecency he'd just seen the prude boy display.

This is the boy that wouldn't get undress without L turning around, not that L would have wanted to watch anyway, L has his own distaste for such things. This is the boy that would sleep in boxers, only because he was too tired to care about finding pajamas. This is the boy that didn't let Misa touch him intimately. This is the boy that didn't even get a hard-on in the privacy of his own room, though L suspected that Light knew there were cameras and bugs in his room. Sure, all the girls, including Misa, thought that Light was a veteraned sex machine, but L knew better. Light was just as prudent as L.

This was the boy that just STRIPPED NAKED IN FRONT OF L. L shook his head clear of the image and of the thoughts. Light certainly wasn't hard on the eyes, but L had never thought he would see the boy straight up get _indisposed _for the sake of fixing his hair. L heard the water stop. How long had he been standing there in a daze of thought? Five minutes and 28 seconds. He watched as Light got out of the shower, put a towel around his bony waist, and walk over to the mirror. Light smelled as clean as he always did and looked as perfect as he should.

Light nodded at his reflection. "Yes, much better," he said in approval of his image. L watched Light grab another towel and begin to rub away the water droplets from his torso. Light looked at L, finally remembering that the chain on his wrist was indeed attached to another human being. "Good morning, L," he smiled, mask back in place.

L nodded, "Morning indeed. I'm hungry." With that, they walked back to the bedroom, L facing the opposite wall while the boy behind him put on fresh clothes. Walking to the investigation room, L couldn't help but let his mind think as it always did. Light is an interesting person. L smiled slightly with one side of his mouth; he was learning a lot about Light. Light brought out L's competitive nature more than anyone else, which is why he was L's best and favorite friend. Though technically also his worst and least favorite friend, since he was his only friend.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

It was now 11pm and all but L and Light had left hours prior to go back to their families. The investigation had gone as usual, nothing crazy and nothing exciting. Deaths had occurred and such, but the amount was declining. L looked at Light, "Ready for bed, Light?" Light looked at L.

"It's only 11, L; I wouldn't want to corrupt the Kira investigation by forcing you to stop working," Light replied, thought and calculation put into every word.

L nodded, "Maybe if Light were paying attention, he would know that the deaths stopped at 5pm today and that we have been caught up for the last 4 hours." L faked a smile and cocked his head in fake innocence.

Light's eyes widened at L. Was this a test? He knew they had been caught up. He knew that L usually kept going after they had caught up. Does L want to see if Light is willing to keep working? Does L want Light to stop? Light knew he wasn't Kira, but he knew that L would never believe that. To keep working when L wants to stop would make it seem like Light wants to wear down L. To stop working could mean that Light wants to ruin the investigation.

"Why do you want to stop?" Light asked, suspiciously. The look in L's eyes told Light that L wanted something. All the time that L spent reading Light was reciprocated. Light knew L's eyes. Light could read L's eyes as easily as he knew L could read Light's face.

L watched Light, "I think we should sleep."

Light watched L back. Then it clicked, "You want to watch me sleep." That made sense. How did he not think of that before? L could learn more from Light if he watched his unguarded emotions and reactions—that would make it easier to see them when he faltered.

L smiled, "I want to watch Light sleep." No. He didn't want to watch Light sleep. He wanted to watch Light react to another nightmare. It was unlikely, but L couldn't help but hope to get to witness the reactions again. What could have caused such fear in such a fearless boy?

Light shook his head as he stood. Had anyone else said such words, he would be disgusted and probably report the threat to the police. Misa would have called L a pervert, but Light knew better. Watching him sleep wasn't a perverted act; it was a way to gain information. Which one was worse? Light grimaced slightly, he'd rather be watched for gain of knowledge than for a sexual reason. It's not that he was afraid of sex or anything, he just wasn't interested and it sounded a bit gross to him. The girls at his high school threw themselves at him and someone spread the rumor that he was a god in bed. As if he'd ever touch someone like that, someone who wanted him like a prize. Even in manipulation, he'd never do something like that. Which is why he'd never had sex or anything of the sort before; even kissing grossed him out.

He opted for silence as he followed L up to the bedroom. L went to the adjoining bathroom, dragging Light along as he said, "I am going to shower before bed." Light nodded and faced away from L so that he could strip and enter the shower. Once L was behind the curtain, Light sat on the ground next to L's clothes and closed his eyes to wait.

Inside the confines of the shower, L washed his body like usual and cleaned his hair as usual. When he finished, he let the water beat on his back. He looked at his hip bones: they jutted out from under his skin. Light's had been boney as well. Are everybody's hip bones as boney as this?

L continued to compare his body with Light's body. Not in jealousy, just in curiosity; this was just something his mind did. L's lower abdomen was much tighter than Light's. L was very skinny, not like a skeleton, but not like Light either. His skin was pulled along between his anterior iliac bones. Light's lower abdomen was fuller from muscle. L had muscle of course, but it was very lean muscle.

He continued higher. His whole torso was weaker looking than Light's. They were matched in strength, but Light's muscle showed while L's muscle hid. His collar bone was sharp and wide while Light's was smaller and smooth looking.

L's eyes went back down. He blushed momentarily. Uh, that's about the same. Moving on, L's legs were skinny with lean muscle where Light's continued to be proportional to his frame. L wondered how they could look so different but be so equal in everything. They were both geniuses, both strong, both strong willed, both prude, both with a high ideals of justice. The only difference was that L was considered odd and Light was considered perfect.

L shut off the water, dried his body, and exited the shower. Light stood up and frowned at L before grabbing another towel and throwing it atop of L's sopping wet hair. What's the point of drying your body if you don't dry your hair? L shifted under the towel, one hand holding a towel around his waist, the other drying his hair. They went into the bedroom for L to put on clothes, the same kind as usual, and get into bed.

Light stripped to his boxers and got into bed while L sat next to him on the bed. "I'm not going to fall asleep this quickly, you know," Light glared at L, before turning to face the opposite wall. L didn't reply. L watched Light breath.

Light breathed softly as he thought over his life. He'd used plenty of people in his life to get what he wanted. Why was he dating Misa again? He couldn't stand her. She wasn't so bad, but for some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling that she was just another girl who threw herself at him. When he tried to remember why they'd met or anything, he couldn't remember. She stalked him and found him at his home. That alone is creepy, why hadn't he had her arrested or restrained? What did he have to gain from being with her?

He couldn't remember, so he let his mind drift back farther. He was on the bus that one time when a man tried to hijack it. Why would anyone hijack a bus? The man had come right up to him . . . why hadn't he been scared? The man had a gun. Possession wasn't even legal in Japan. Why was Light not scared? He remembered being confident. Why? He couldn't remember, so he let his mind drift again.

L. He used to hate L. Why? L was only trying to better the world. Why had Light taken his attacks at Kira to be personal? What L did to provoke Kira was genius, brave, and borderline suicidal. That took guts. Light now admired that. Why had he hated him so much? Playing tennis was fun, but he was distracted. Why? Was he jealous of L's power? Was he jealous that L could face Kira while Light could only study for school? Had he been studying? He couldn't remember. . .

Why had he acted so mechanical in his room? He knew there were bugs and cameras, but why had he acted so oddly? Was he nervous at being watched? He knew it was L. Is that why he didn't like L? Because he knew L had watched him without permission or warning?

L. L. L. L. Everything revolved around L. _'I can feel him watching me right now.'_ But everything _had _to revolve around L. He thought about L again. Damn it, L. The image of L's wet, naked upper body flashed in his mind's eye. '_Damn it L.' _He gritted his teeth, L wasn't even muscular, how was he so strong when they fought? Then L's sharp hip bones protruding from under the towel replaced the image for a second. _'ARGH GET OUT OF MY HEAD L. It's like his body is mocking me. He's just as good if not better at everything I can do, but his body won't even prove it with muscle mass.'_

Light shivered. "L, I can't fall asleep with you staring at me." L smirked.

"I'm not staring at you."

"Yes you are."

"Light is mistaken."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

Light flipped over to face L, who was staring at him. Light stared back and grumbled, "You are staring at me!"

L held Lights eyes with his own, "You are staring at me, Light."

Light blinked. L's eyes looked funny. Was he enjoying this? L's eyes looked like they were smiling, which made Light's mouth twitch into an unwanted smile. He laughed at himself. He pulled the pillow over his head to hide his face and giggled out, "You're so weird, L."

L smiled to himself. Yes, he knew he was weird. Light was weird too.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

L watched Light fall asleep. He could tell by the way his breathing slowed and deepened with the rise and fall of his shoulders. L frowned at the pillow covering the boy's face. He can't watch the expressions if they are hidden. As L-like as always, L picked up the pillow. He looked at Light. That didn't look good for his neck. L carefully placed his hand under the sleeping boy's head and lifted it high enough to put the pillow under it. L removed his hand and let Light's head rest on the pillow. L looked at his hand.

Light's hair was soft and his head wasn't heavy. L hadn't picked up anything with more than his thumb and index finger for quite some time, but obviously a head can't be so easily picked up like that. L's eyes went back to watching Light's face. He was relaxed and calm. He wouldn't enter a dream cycle for 2 to 3 hours. L calculated, Light's first dream of the night, good or bad, would be in 2 hours and 26 minutes, based on his average. L stretched out on the bed comfortably. While he watched Light's face, his eyes became heavy. _'Oh, I'm going to sleep,' _L thought to himself.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Pues, qué piensan? Les gusta el capítulo? ****Of course you did ; ) And that's right: they're all innocent little virgins! Not only are they innocent, but they aren't even interested, wa-haha! That drags it out better, I think. Feel free to ask in a review (*hint*hint*) if you have any questions about the story. **

**Also, I really wanted to say, "he dropped his drawers and entered the shower," but as much as I liked it, I realized that a lot of ya'll probably don't use the word 'drawers' in that way. For me, it means pants, shorts, underwear, and of course part of a dresser, but I know it's slang, so I didn't use it. . .but I still like it better. **

**And before you decide to get pissy, I'm not saying that not being a virgin is a bad thing. It's a bad thing for my story, but not for you—so get on with your bad self and freak a leak. **

**~Aia~**

**p.s. Can't wait for another nightmare can you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! Thank you to those who reviewed; I know you like to think that these stories just spontaneously generate, but nope, there's a human writing them, and that human likes to know if people are actually enjoying the story and waiting for a new chapter. So thanks again to **_**V**_**, the first reviewer who was kind enough to review a second time, making my day. Also, V has reminded me that not everyone reading this is American, so I'll do my best to avoid American slang. **

**Anyway, I hope you like nightmares, because you're about to be in one ^ . ^ haha.**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Light was running, from what he didn't know. He was surrounded by fire and smoke, so he ran through the smoke. After what felt like minutes, he stopped and fell to his knees. _

_-"what's happening?" he thought. "Where am I?" _

_ He looked around frantically. Nothing. He was now surrounded by nothing. He screamed. No echo. He punched the ground, but he was met with no resistance. How was he not falling if there was no ground? He reached for the chain that connected him to L, but it was gone as well. He heard a laugh and jerked his head around. _

_ He saw himself. But this wasn't him, it just looked like him. _

_-"Who are you?" He asked. The face was his, the body was his. Suddenly, the other him was standing right next to him, while Light was still kneeling. The other him was staring down at him, belittling him, mocking him. _

_ It laughed again. _

_-"Who else could I be, stupid?" It laughed. The laugh was horrible. This wasn't his laugh. Those weren't his cold eyes. The other him pulled him up to his feet sharply by his shirt collar. His eyes bore into his own. The eyes he looked at were ice cold, but they burned him to his core. This person could see through his soul. Light felt fire inside him. His organs screamed in pain, his lungs filled with lava. It hurt. It hurt. The pain was real; he grabbed again for the nonexistent chain. Pain. PAIN. _

_-"Get away from me," Light cried out, smoke exiting his mouth. _

_Laughter. _

_While his insides remained enflamed, his skin turned to ice. _

_-"GET AWAY," He screamed in terror. _

_-"I am you, Yagami Light," the demon replied, pushing Light to the nonexistent ground. _

_-"No," Light rejected, unable to move his body. _

_-"I am you, Yagami Light," he repeated, "and we are Kira." _

_Light screamed and thrashed and flailed. _

_-"No, no, no, no, no!" _

_Laughter. _

_-"Yes. We are Kira. We are god. We are perfect," laughed Kira as Light clenched his eyes closed and gripped his own wrist that was usually covered by a chain. _

_-"You are _evil_," he spat. No laughter. _

_Kira looked down at Light._

"_And you are _stupid_," warned Kira, before he lifted his foot and stomped on Light's life_.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Light woke up and he jolted into an upright position. His body was shaking and he was coated in a layer of sweat. He was surprised he wasn't drenched. He calmed his breathing and wiped his face with his hand. He looked over to where L should be. His eyes widened in momentary fear, where is L? He gripped the chain on his wrist and followed it with his eyes. _'What?' _Light blinked a few times to fully clear his eyes. Was Light still asleep? Light shook his head; he knew he was awake this time. He kept staring.

L was lying down on top of the blankets. L's eyes were closed. L's breathing was steady. L's body was still. "L's asleep?" Light asked aloud. No response. Light couldn't help but smile. Light had been so terrified in his sleep. When he awoke, he was afraid L had disappeared. The jumble of emotions caught up to him in a laugh; he laughed quietly and rested his head back down on the pillow, facing L. L's face was pretty. Light knew L didn't think so, but he also knew L didn't really care. His cheek bones were defined like the rest of his bones, his nose was small and smooth looking, and his lips were thin and long. Everything was symmetrical. His skin was smooth and pale, not sickly pale, just pale; L had probably never had a blemish in his life.

Light kind of liked the dark circles under L's eyes; they showed how much time he spent awake and thinking. They also matched his eyes. But while L slept, he looked so peaceful. This was the first time Light got to see L without a thought in his mind. He wasn't calculating, scheming, or predicting; he was sleeping! Light giggled at the oddity and closed his eyes.

He immediately felt fire in his body. He jerked his eyes open.

He inhaled slowly and closed his eyes on the exhale. Smoke left his nose and burned his throat.

Light again jerked his eyes open, grabbing the chain with his free hand. He glanced at his hand's movement. His heart rate slowed back to normal. When had it sped up?

He hesitantly closed his eyes. Nothing. _"That's good," _he thought. Nothing was better than pain, right?

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Right?

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Where was the chain? Where was Light?

_-"I'm right here, Light," Kira smiled crookedly. _

No, no, no, no, no. The chain. Where was the chain? Light grasped blindly for the chain. Light wasn't alone if he had the chain. L was there. L was _there. _He had to be. _'I'm not sleeping yet,' _Light told himself, _'L is next to you asleep.'_ Light could now feel his heart racing and his body clenching. His right hand was already holding the chain. His hand held on and followed the curves and twists of the chain. _'One foot . . . 2 feet . . . 3 feet . . . 4 feet . . . there.'_

Light opened his eyes. He was in the bed and L was next to him, less than a foot away with his free hand on L's chained wrist. He blushed, but didn't pull away. _'He won't notice,'_ he lied to himself, just before drifting back into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

L woke up. He'd slept the whole night. It was already 6am. He clenched his eyes tight before opening them for the first time in hours. _'What?'_ He blinked. Still there. He blinked again. Light was still there, 10 inches from his face. He blinked again. _'What?' _He glanced down slightly at his hand; the chain around his wrist was being held by the sleeping Light. He blinked one more time, _'What?' _What had he missed while he slept?

L looked at Light's face, watching for a clue . . . not helpful. L tried to pull his hand closer to him; Light's eyebrows pushed together and his hand tightened on the cuff. "Light?" L tried, for once not sure what to do.

No response. "Liiiiight?" L tried again, a little louder. No response. L was uncomfortable with the human contact on his wrist, so he did the only thing anyone else would do in his situation; he lifted his leg and pushed his heel into Light's rib cage.

"AH!" Light yelled, eyes opening hastily. His hands immediately went down to hold his side, bringing L's chained hand along for the ride. "Ow!" Light looked at L in confusion and anger.

L bit his own lip for a moment, "Would Light be willing to give me back my wrist now?"

Light looked down at his hands, now on his ribs. L's wrist was held limply to Light's right hand, making L's right hand dangle at the side, L's elbow forced at an uncomfortable looking angle. L watched as Lights eyes widened. L watched Light's cheeks turn pink and then red. L watched Light tense up with wide eyes and red cheeks.

"Light is not willing to give me back my wrist?"

"Ah! Oh! Uh. . . ah. . . eh . . . " Light let go of the wrist and was at a loss for explanation and words.

"Oh, even Light can be ineloquent," teased L, rubbing his wrist and sitting up.

L watched Light fidget. Why would he grab my cuff? "Light had another nightmare," L stated without question; though Light would probably deny it, it was the only logical reason.

Light's eyes swam in his head, looking for a good lie, but by now, L would know that Light was lying. Light gave up and exhaled. "Yeah, I did," Light gave.

L focused his complete attention back onto Light. Light just told the truth? Light just admitted that he had a weakness? "What was it about? Maybe I can help." L had to know what Light dreamt about to make him so afraid that he would twist and turn one night and latch onto L for the next.

Light shook his head; he knew what L wanted, "No, you just want to be nosey." Light sat up and looked back at L and couldn't stop the partial smile that pulled on his lips.

L turned his head to the side and asked, "What?"

Light couldn't stop the girly giggle that escaped his lips; he smacked his hands over his mouth before more giggling could escape. L had never heard that sound before.

L looked straight at Light, repeating, "What?"

Light forced away the laugh. "Your hair, L. You were asleep and now . . ." he had to stop to keep from laughing.

L brought his hand up to his hair . . . it was flat on the side, pasted down from hours of lying on it. Light giggled again, trying to suppress the sounds from beneath his hands; L just looked so, not L-like with his hair looking as tamed as it did.

"Nope," L rejected, getting up to go to the bathroom and into the shower, dragging the half-naked boy behind him.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**And that's that, the end of chapter 3. Hair is very important you know ; ) Poor Light, getting picked on by Kira; but it's his own fault, I mean, he **_**is **_**Kira, you know. It's a good thing L was there to chase that Kira-boy away. I like making nightmares for Light, for some reason, it's very easy. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed your time here and let me know what you think : ) Until then, **

**~Aia~**

**p.s. We haven't seen Misa yet have we? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back! If you're like me, school has started and boy is it depressing : / I'm glad I picked up writing for ya'll again, or I'd pretty much only be studying and researching. I think **_**V**_** Likes getting my attention because she (/he?) is a very nice reviewer (much love). **

** I get a little sad when I get a notification that someone has favorite my story and/or subscribe for notifications without even dropping me one review. Why won't you people tell me why you like my story!? Gah! You know what you people get today? You get Misa, enjoy. **

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Light-kun! Ryuuzaki!" greeted Matsuda, waving his hand and nearly spilling his coffee. L nodded to the eccentric man and continued walking toward his computer, sugar-tea in hand.

"Good morning, Matsuda-san," Light greeted with a faux smile. Light had a feeling that today was going to be a long, boring day.

"Ah, Light-kun has a good day today!" Matsuda smiled like an idiot, nodding his head in agreement with himself. This man did not need coffee; this man needed Ritalin and a playground. Who has this energy? _'Someone who doesn't use their brain too often,' _L answered bitterly. He was pleased that Matsuda risked his life by staying in the investigation, but L would have loved to have traded for someone a little . . . brighter.

Light stared at Matsuda, his smile still in place while he thought. What was so special about today? Before Light could ask, Matsuda continued, "You get to go on a date with Misa-Misa!"

L watched Light's smile falter. "Yes, lucky you, Light-kun," L mocked with a belittling half grin.

Light's eye twitched, "You both seem eager, why don't you two take my place today?"

"Oh no, I'd rather be shot," Matsuda said with a smile. L couldn't help but smile; Matsuda used his brain.

Light's father then entered the room and said, "Good morning Light. You don't look so good." The older Yagami examined his son's face, "You look fairly ill."

L continued to smile as Light sighed, "Good morning, dad. I'm just a little disturbed."

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Light!" Misa yelled as soon as Light and L entered her room. She ran over to him and attempted to hug him, but Light stepped to the side and she missed, running into the chain and toppling over it. With a yelp, she hit the floor and stood back up like nothing happened. "Good afternoon, Light," she smiled, bringing her hands to her face cutely. Light nodded.

"Cake," L stated, beginning to walk toward the coffee table.

"Shut up, Ryuuzaki! You're to be seen, not heard," Misa grumbled at him, hands now perched above her frilly skirt.

They sat down on the couches anyway, with L and Light on one and Misa on the other. Misa talked and talked and talked. L ate his cake. Light watched L eat the cake. Light watched L eat Misa's cake; they all knew she wouldn't eat it. Misa continued to talk. Light continued to watch L. L reached for Light's cake and pulled a spoon to his mouth.

L noticed that Light was watching him. "Did Light-kun want his cake?" L asked.

Light opened his mouth, but Misa spoke first, "God, shut up! He doesn't want the stupid cake and you know it; you're the only one that eats it! We only have it here so that you won't speak. So shut it, Ryuuzaki!"

Light blinked at L and said, "No thank you; you can have it if you'd like it, Ryuuzaki."

L smiled and put the spoon in his mouth, "Thank you, Light-kun."

Misa fumed for a moment before deciding that she didn't care that she'd been ignored. Why'd she blow up like that anyway? The only thing she didn't like about Ryuuzaki was that he'd chained himself to her boyfriend. But why was she his girlfriend? Sure, Light was hot and sexy and from what she knew, a sex-god, but why did she randomly pick him out in the crowd and suddenly turn to stalker mode? She hated stalkers.

"Light-kun, why are we dating?" She asked without thinking. Light's attention turned from L to Misa. L was still tuned into the cake.

Light thought for a minute. "I don't really remember," he mumbled to himself. L's head whipped to face Light.

"Light-kun doesn't remember? Light-kun admits that he doesn't remember?" L probed.

Light shook his head, "That's not what I mean, Ryuuzaki. I mean," he paused to think and spoke to Misa, "you just kind of started stalking me and then showed up at my house."

Misa nodded, "I know . . . but I don't know why. Misa-Misa thinks it might be because you're good in bed, but plenty of guys are good in bed and Misa-Misa doesn't just throw herself at boys who aren't rich. Besides, Light-kun hasn't even kissed Misa-Misa more than once, let alone had sex with her."

L saw Light blush at the word 'sex,' knowing that there was no reason for the rumor that Light was 'good in bed' since he was most definitely a virgin. L was too, of course, and for that matter, Misa was as well; the difference was that while everyone seemed to think Light was a sex-god, no one had anyone believing L or Misa were nymphs.

L spoke up, "I have a theory."

Light gently tugged on the chain in annoyance, "Yes, we _know_ your theory, Ryuuzaki. You think I'm Kira. You think Misa is the second Kira. How many times do you think we need to hear that?" Light stared ahead, afraid he'd punch L if he looked at him.

L shoved the last piece of cake into his mouth. Unexpectedly, Misa spoke, "Light-kun, I think Ryuuzaki has more to say." Light looked Misa in the eyes.

"You're letting him speak?" Light asked, shocked. She hated L. Misa hated L like Light used to hate L. Why had she changed?

Misa fidgeted and picked at the ribbons in her hair. "He's the genius, isn't he?" She replied, biting her lip gloss covered lips. She didn't know why she had hated Ryuuzaki so much. She couldn't even remember why she liked Light so much, so why should she dislike Ryuuzaki for taking Light?

L replied, "Yes, I am and Amane-san is correct, I wish to elaborate. Are you both willing to hear my theory?"

Light shrugged and Misa nodded.

"Okay then. I believe that Light-kun was the first Kira, but now has no memories of being the first Kira. I think that is why he can't remember certain things like why he is dating Amane-san and why he was doing things a certain way before the confinement. I think that Amane-san was the second Kira, the one who tried so hard to get the first Kira's attention, and that is the reason why she is now dating Light-kun—she must have been somehow helpful to the first Kira. I think she was the Kira that could kill by seeing a face where Light-kun was the Kira that needed both a face and a name to kill. Of course, I think Amane-san also has no more memory of being the second Kira, which is why she can't remember why she's obsessed with Light-kun or why she dislikes me so much. If both of you were a Kira, then your initial hatred for me is completely logical."

Misa and Light continued to stare at L.

L stared back and waited. After 30 seconds of waiting, he couldn't take it and pressed on, leaning forward in anticipation, "Well?"

"That sounds . . ." _possible, _Light realized. "That sounds more like that's what you believe more than a theory."

Leaning forward as well, Misa added, "But what does that mean for us then?"

They all knew what she was really asking. Would they technically be innocent if that were the case? Was it their choice or was their choice influenced by whatever power was Kira?

L slunk back into the chair, "I don't know." L sighed slightly and turned his head lazily to look at Light and said, "Would Light-kun be willing to give me back my wrist now?"

"What?" Light asked and looked down at his chained left wrist: he had wrapped the chain several times in his left hand, forcing L's right arm to hover in the air toward Light with his wrist dangling on the cuff. L watched Light's cheeks turn pink again. _'When did I do that?'_ Light thought frantically. This was quickly becoming an annoying habit. "Ah, yeah," he mumbled, untwisting the chain, allowing L's hand to return to its place on L's knee.

Misa giggled, "Light-kun is so weird!" She playfully kicked her legs back and forth while she giggled.

L watched Light fidget and put his more stoic mask on. After a few moments, Misa yawned and stretched her arms above her head, "Well, Misa-Misa would like to be alone and think now, so bye-bye Light-kun."

Light was pleased and surprised at the same time; Misa never was the first to tell them to leave, but after the events of today, it didn't seem so odd anymore. Light wanted to think too: what if L was right. What if he _had _been Kira? What did that mean for him? What did he want that to mean for him?

As they got to the door, Misa added softly, "and bye-bye Ryuuzaki, too, I guess." They turned to look at her again; she was looking at her feet and pursing her lips together. When she glanced up shyly, L smiled at her and they left. _'I guess he's not so bad after all,' _Misa thought to herself. _'If he can smile at two people he thinks are killers and that he should hate, I can get control of myself too,' _she smiled and laid down on the couch. _'Yeah, he's not so bad. He's a person too. Looking again, he's not even ugly like I first thought.' _

Misa sighed and grabbed the other slice of cake she had hidden in a compartment in the couch. As she ate the treat she thought, _'Ryuuzaki's not a bad guy. He's just trying to get rid of bad people like Kira was—is?—was. Ryuuzaki is trying to stop Kira, because Kira is becoming what Kira hates, I think. If Kira could turn Misa into what she hates, then I guess I hope that Ryuuzaki wins. Misa doesn't want to become a stalker. Misa doesn't want to kill—her family has been avenged, so Misa is happy.' _Misa finished the cake and closed her eyes.

_'Yes, I think I am happy.' _She smiled.

**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …**

**See? Misa's not so bad. I can't hate her too much. I don't know why everyone hates her **_**so**_** much. It's because she gets in the way of Light and L isn't it? I try not to make her too outrageously annoying like so many other people have—you girls are so mean to each other. **

**Anyways, please let me know how you feel about the story! I know some of you like it, but tell me! Come on I'm begging here. Go fangirl rage on Misa for all I care, just tell me what you love, tell me what you hate. **

**But as always, it's a free world after all, so if you really don't want to review, I can't make you. . . but that's no way to get me to update. Since school's started, I might not update as quickly as I have been (which is pretty quickly, mind you), but reviews will make me want to update for ya'll. **

**See you in chapter five! **

**~Aia~**

**p.s. I like nightmares, don't you? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I'm happy to see you all again here in Capítulo Cinco! So many of ya'll reviewed, giving me good advice and overall just making my day, and my week actually. I respond to everyone who reviews just because . . . well because I want to, haha. (And **_**V**_**, as always, you sweet thing ^ . ^ I think Misa is typically a good mood lightener as well and I hope you continue to indulge yourself in this fanfic of mine.)**

**I don't really have much else to say right now, but I've got more at the bottom, as always, as I seem to love talking, heh. Oh I'm so giddy from writing this chapter. Now go on, what are you waiting for? ¡Leed este capítulo! **

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

A few days blurred passed as they typically did and the nights went by with the detective watching Light react to nightmares. His nightmares hadn't been as eventful as the others, as far as L could tell; the only tell-tail signs that the boy was even having them were his eyebrows being forced together and the occasional clench of a fist or a grabbing of the chain. L was starting to notice his chain getting pulled at or shaken almost constantly. He and Light both had perpetual faint bruising on their wrists, mostly caused by Light's new habit and partially due to their occasional trading of fists: yanking on the chain made their hits quite effective.

But this night was different. L was sitting comfortably with his legs stretched out in front of him on the bed as he watched Light's face go from a relaxed sleep to a frightened defense. This grabbed at his interest. The sleeping boy quickly started panting and his body grew damp with a sheen of sweat which glimmered in the darkness of the room. The muscles of Light's left hand twitched and began to clench open and close over the chain, slowly embedding an outline of links of the chain in his palm.

L turned his head to the side, staring at the tortured boy with intense curiosity, what was Light seeing?

_Light fought against the ropes that bound him. He was sitting on the nonexistent floor, but his body was tied to itself. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't escape. He couldn't remember getting here, but that only made his heart pound in fear. He felt as it thumped against his chest, failing to push blood through his bound body, seeming to get stuck at his throat, making him suck in sharply for the already scarce oxygen. _

_-"Hello, Yagami Light," he heard Kira say. A spike of adrenaline pulsed from his kidneys and spread through him like his blood couldn't. Kira. Light wasn't Kira. Light was a brilliant university student; Kira was terrifying. Kira was _power.

_He tried to turn and face Kira, but he didn't know where he was; he saw nothing, was he blind folded? 'Don't be afraid, don't be afraid,' he thought in attempt to calm himself, willing for his heart to calm as well. _

_-"So you want to be brave today?" Kira laughed. Light flinched at the sound as it bit into his skin. "Good," Kira said, a vicious smile in his voice. _

_ His scenery changed as Light was thrown into an unfamiliar location, no longer bound and no longer blind, but with a black gun in his sticky blood covered hands. _

_-"Ah!" he yelled, thrusting the weapon from his hands. _

_-"Light," groaned a voice from behind him. He knew that voice. That was his father's voice. Light turned around and screamed again at the sight. His father was on the ground in a pool of lumpy blood with his hands clutching the distinct bullet hole just above his heart. But he wasn't on bloodied ground. He was on bloodied bodies. Heaps of human corpses lay sprawled and folded in unnatural positions, soaked with the reddest of blood . . . and there was his father, dying on top of this mess of human remains. Light felt an irrefutable surge of guilt lurch into his gut and burn his esophagus. Thousands of hollow, dead eyes stared at him from the mound of death; he did this._

"No," Light murmured, turning his head back and forth against the pillow, eyes clenched tight.

_-"Why did you do this to me, Light?" His father pleaded, groaning in pain as emptiness took over his eyes. "You did this to me." _

_ Light's eyes widened in fear. He couldn't have done this. This was his father. He nearly let the vomit escape him. _

_-"Light, why?" He urged in despair, dying quickly from the wound that his own son had given him. _

"No. No. No, no, no, no," Light groaned louder, twisting in his sleep, causing the sheets to wrap around him as he shifted closer to the ever watching detective.

_-"Light, what did I do wrong as a father?" He cried out with suffering. Blood was dripping out his mouth and pouring from his heart. He sunk low into the other bodies before his already empty eyes shut forever. _

_-"No! You did nothing wrong! I didn't do this! I couldn't do this!" Light yelled in his dream, falling to his knees and his hands pounding the floor of bodies. _

_ He sobbed and gasped for air. This couldn't be real! Why would he ever kill his own father?! He loved his family and they did everything to make sure he was raised well! His father had given him every opportunity to better himself and learn. He couldn't do this. No. No. No. NO._

L watched as Light's lips parted in a low groan of agony. Both of his fists were clenched tight making his knuckles whiter than L's skin, and he was dripping with sweat although goose bumps marked his skin.

_-"Light," said another voice. He knew this voice too. This voice was a young, soft, sweet voice. "Light," the voice repeated. "Open your eyes Light, look at me." Light shook his head; he couldn't face that again. _

"The bodies," he cried softly. L bit his thumb, whose bodies? He turned his own body to face Light, but he kept his current distance in order to see the boy fully.

_-"No, Light, you're safe." Soft hands grabbed Light's chin and gently pulled his head up. He breathed in slowly and opened his eyes. Sayu. She smiled at him and hugged him tight. She was right: the bodies were gone and they were sitting in the field they had played in as children. He felt the tall grass brush against his skin as the warm sun tried to burn away the darkness of his pain. _

_-"But, I-I-I killed dad, Sayu," he stuttered, leaning his head into the crook of her neck. He had killed their father, hadn't he? _

_ Sayu shook her head, her silky brown hair mixing with his own. "No you didn't. You're asleep, Light." _

_-"Kira was here too," he added, relaxed in his little sister's small arms. _

_-"No," she shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about. No one was here." _

_ Light tensed. "Then I'm alone?"_

". . . alone . . ." Light mumbled, fear striking his features again. L chewed his thumb and his lip as he continued to absorb every detail of the boy's reaction to whatever nightmare he was having. Light had been momentarily relaxed somehow before the fear settled back in and his whole body tightened in what looked like alertness.

_Where was Sayu? She was here, wasn't she? Where was the field? Where was Light? There was nothing again. Just nothing. _

_-"No," he groaned, "I don't want to be nothing." He shook his head violently in rejection. He didn't like nothing. _

". . . nothing . . ." Light mumbled out. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes as he began to shake, hands now inching out in desperation.

_Nothingness was scary. Nothingness was lonely. Nothingness was empty. "No," he rejected. Sayu said he was sleeping; Sayu doesn't lie. But who could dream this real? Was this real? Was this happening? Had this happened? Was this going to happen? No, it couldn't. No. Adrenaline and fear kept pulsing through him in drowning waves. _

_-"Light," Sayu's voice said sternly. He couldn't see her. He couldn't see himslef. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. _

_-"LIGHT," she said louder, forcing him to listen. "You are NOT alone." _

_-"I am alone," he cried out. _

_-"LIGHT, you are ASLEEP," she continued from wherever she was. In his mind? That's all he had right now; all senses abandoned him save for the overwhelming anxiety and fear. _

_-"I am nothing," he sobbed, unable to control his distress and agony. _

_-"LIGHT, your friend is next to you." _

_ He shook his head, "I have no friends. I have nothing, no one." _

_-"L," she said. _

Light's breath hitched. And his hands opened like they were accepting something to hold. His companion just watched the sleeping boy suffer. Should he do something? No, dream cycle was ending in 20 minutes anyway and chances were high that Light would wake up before then. He continued to watch.

_-"L," she repeated. _

_-"L?" he asked. That sounded nice. Who was that? _

_-"L is your friend, Light. L is next to you. Light, your hands are less than a foot from him; you are not alone," Sayu informed. _

_ Suddenly, L's limp body appeared in front of his vision—the only thing he could see. L looked pale. . . L looked dead. Light's heart rate quickened as the strong muscle pounded from inside his chest again. His only friend was dead. _

_-"Light," Sayu tried. _

_ Had he done this too? Was he really Kira? Had he let himself kill L? Why? No!_

_-"LIGHT," she demanded. _

Light was breathing hard and his arms shook in front of him, hands curling into weak, pathetic fists. His eyes were clenched shut, but there was a stream of tears forcing their way out of them, almost blending in with his sweat-coated face. He looked pained. What was causing him this pain? L had to know. He _would _find out.

_Why was he killing everyone? _

_-"LIGHT!" Sayu yelled._

_-"No! Get away!" he screamed, he couldn't kill Sayu too, he couldn't. _

_-"Light," she said softly. "Please Light." _

_-"No! I'll kill you! I don't know why, but I will!" he pleaded with her as he felt his heart twist. She had to stay away from him. He loved his sister. He didn't show it often, but she was his baby sister and he loved her. _

_-"I love you too, Light," she said in her softest voice. "Now if you mean it, grab L." _

_-"But he's dead." _

_-"If you don't want to see me get hurt, you will go over to him and get that dead body," she stated. _

_He nodded. He could do that. He had killed L, the least he could do was face up to it. He was scared though; he didn't want to see another dilapidated body, especially not a friend's. The thought alone hurt him physically. How could he kill his father—the man that had accepted him for who he was and raised him in a good home? But what hurt more, for some reason. . ._

_How could he kill L? His father had to accept Light, he was his dad. But L? L didn't have to do anything. L was a genius. L could do whatever he wanted. He let Light out of confinement. He'd even become his friend. _

L watched as Light's shoulders heaved as he panted. Light bared his teeth in a sorrow filled cringe.

_L. L. L. L. Light gathered his strength and pushed forward through the nothingness and toward the dead body of his only equal, his only friend. _

_-"Good Light," Sayu approved, a relieved smile in her voice. _

_ He lunged forward and held onto the body. For some reason, he felt much better as soon as he got ahold of it—as if his hands had been looking for this. The tangle of pain and fear swiftly drifted away from him. _

It was warm. It was soft. It was breathing . . . now it was tensing . . . and now it was holding its breath.

"Light," he knew that voice. It was a warning. It was a question. It was surprised.

Light opened his eyes but all he could see was the darkness and there was pressure on his face. _'Where . . . ?' _ he began his thought. He turned his head away from the pressure to look up at the direction the voice had come from.

This was L.

Light blushed a deep red. He was holding onto L's body, L's _real _body. His right arm was wrapped around L's torso: his elbow at L's exposed hip and his hand gripping L's covered ribs tightly, the fabric of the shirt bunched up high around his hand. Light's left hand was gripping L's chest near his heart. His head, which was now hovering to look at L's face, had been plunged into L's flat, warm stomach not seconds before. The pressure on his face had been the shirt that now barely covered L's sinewy abs. He must have actually charged at L in his sleep, causing L to be pushed off balance and into this compromising position.

"Light," L repeated, staring at the one who had just escaped a nightmare and forced L into one. The expression on the boy's face was pretty amusing and L normally would have smiled at it had there not been so much physical contact all along his upper body. His nerves seemed hypersensitive, feeling every bit of contact between him and the madly blushing boy.

Light's left hand felt the detective's heart begin to race while L's face flushed slightly. L watched Light's eyes widen again and L unintentionally began to breathe shallowly and quickly, his chest rising and falling with a short frequency. "Light, please get off of me," he managed to squeak out.

"Ah! Sorry, sorry, sorry," Light yelled out, untangling himself, forgetting that his hand was gripping L's shirt as he accidently pulled it up higher in attempt to get away. "Sorry!" He yelped out as the white skin was exposed to his eyes. He let go of the shirt and hurriedly shuffled into a seated position, deciding to hold the chain tight in his hands instead of L's shirt.

L sat up as well and they stared at each other. L was visibly taken aback by the sudden contact, most likely more from the _amount_ of sudden contact. His eyes were wide open and his body was perfectly stiff, not even breathing. Light was visibly embarrassed beyond repair. "I, uh," Light began, his eyebrows pushing themselves up in their shocked embarrassment. "I feel awkward now."

L breathed in slowly, trying to calm himself down. At least Light looked recovered from the nightmare. "Me too," he agreed.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Okay, I really love this chapter. Number five you know? It's got to be good. At least I enjoyed it. I love Sayu's character and I really want to write with her more. And I know that Light doesn't ever show any sort of affection toward Sayu, but this is fanfiction, and therefore he does ; P I think Light should love his little sister! I love mine : ) She loves me no matter what (. . . probably because she's only 4 . . .). Now that I think about it, I stopped writing when my mom got pregnant with her, heh, it was a coincidence, I promise. **

**Uh, back to the story line: I tried very hard to make this chapter better than the last four and I am much happier with the results : ) Let me know what you think : ) Oh, and remember how last chapter, I ranted about people favoriting/subscribing to alerts without leaving a review? Most of you were amazing and super helpful but then there were two of you. Two of you who alerted AND favorited and you know what you didn't do? REVIEW. Gah! XD Thanks to those of ya'll that did review : ) You have no idea how helpful your feedback is; I do things that I don't even realize I'm doing and I can't correct my mistakes if I don't know I'm making them. Thanks so much to ya'll : D**

**The rest of you must like to grind my gears. Haha, oh this insomnia is getting to me; school is bad for my health I think. Sí, sí, pienso que sí. How many of you actually understand my random snippets of unnecessary Spanish?**

**~Aia~**

**p.s. You're getting used to these post scripts that ask questions now, aren't you?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all! I'm glad you're back! First, I'd like to apologize again for how much longer it takes me to upload; I don't like taking a full week, but school comes first. Also, I wasn't happy with this chapter so I deleted the whole thing and started over and although that took a lot longer, I'm much happier with the outcome and direction : ) So thank you for your patience and fabulous reviews (Many of them were super helpful and all of them were very uplifting : D and of course **_**V**_**, yet again ; ) you make me so happy each chapter!) **

**Now go on and explore the new chapter! **

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

They had lain next to each other awkwardly the rest of that night, both trying not to look at the other or even breathe too loudly as to draw attention to themselves. Whenever Light shifted slightly in the bed, he could just _feel _the pressure in the room increase. At the same time, L just lied down and stared at the ceiling, thinking and forcing himself not to move and barely to breathe. The hours of the night ticked by dreadfully slow, neither one of them getting any sleep. L had opened his mouth a few times to begin to say something, but he gently closed it when no words seemed to come to him. Similarly, Light was going to apologize on multiple occasions, but when just didn't seem right, he would shift slightly and let the tense atmosphere engulf him. This stiffness continued on for the next half of a day. They avoided eye contact and spoke very few words to each other. Everyone in the investigation room could feel the tension in the air. It wasn't easy to ignore:

The first sign was when they had accidentally brushed their elbows together while walking and the very next moment, they were as far apart as their chain would allow. In retrospect, the first sign was probably the faces they wore upon entering the room; they were close to natural, but it was clearly forced, even Matsuda could tell, and he hadn't even been looking, he just _felt_ it. The way Light's face was too stiff, the way L's lips were just a bit too tight, and of course the way they kept their eyes straight ahead as if they had on blinders, was just too blatant to miss. However it was the abundant atmosphere of discomfort they carried with them that made everything worse as it pricked on everyone's skin. The two sat down as far away as possible, pulling the chain tight between them.

The next sign was later when L declined the sugar cubes and opted for sucking on his thumb. When the youngest of the team had looked over at the oddity of L rejecting sugar, eye contact was made before they whipped their eyes back to their respective computer monitors. The rest of the team all eyed one another, silently asking: do you see what I've been seeing?

Then the chain kept clinking. L was reaching to turn the monitor with his right hand while the vain one went to fix his hair with his left. _Clink_: the chain smacked upwards into the table. They looked at each other and rapidly looked away as if shocked by lightning when their eyes met. Having not completed their movement, they tried again . . . both at the same time. _Clink._ Both geniuses were apparently too flustered to even think of using their unchained hands like anyone else would have done. They continued their motions and the chain followed suit. _Clink, Clink._ Light's mouth twitched up in annoyance while L pursed his lips to try and ignore the irritation that was chained to him. _Clink._

"Did something happen yesterday?" Matsuda spoke up. He was an idiot—but a brave idiot. L and Light dragged their vision over to finally look at each other and hold on to the gaze, attempting to figure out how the other was going to react to the awful question. Light's eyes narrowed, he had a feeling that L was going to say something stupid.

"Light-kun touched me," said the detective. Light's eyes snapped fully open as a dose of adrenaline pulsed through his body, prepping for attack or defense. _'Damn it, L!' _The team was already staring at the two, hoping for a better explanation.

"No I did not," he denied, crossing his arms in defiance. Having a room of predominantly middle aged men—his father included—think he made sexual/perverted advances on his captor late at night was not something Light wanted to deal with.

"Are you saying that I am lying, Light-kun?" L asked, threateningly, turning his chair to face the boy.

Light turned his chair not a second later, "I'm saying that you're giving them the wrong impression." L stood up. Light stood up. "So yeah, I think _Ryuuzaki _is a liar," he spat, lacing the pseudonym with attitude, distinctly pronouncing each syllable.

"And _I _think Light-_kun _ is a _mass-murdering_ liar," L seared, yanking the chain with his hand to make Light stumble.

"Well _I _think _you_ are a little _baby _who hates to lose," Light threw back, wrapping his hand in the chain and pulling his side of the chain as well, forcing the detective to stagger before continuing to insult the boy.

"Um, guys?" Matsuda began, unheard by the two bickering geniuses, "you do realize you're like two feet from each other now, right?" Matsuda looked toward the team, "Can they hear me?"

"No, Matsuda, just let them be. They're just children," Mogi responded.

"Aren't they geniuses?" Matsuda gawked.

"Stupid geniuses," Aizawa mumbled, getting bored already.

"And Light's an idiot!" L yelled, his body situated in an offensive fighting stance.

"L's the idiot!" Light shot back, violently pulling L by the chain and bringing his fist toward L's face.

L grunted, when his cheek came into contact with Light's tight, chain wrapped fist. He felt the skin split as he proceeded to kick Light in the gut with his left foot, followed by a nearly simultaneous right crescent kick to the boy's pretty face. Since they both still had their hands choked up on the chain, they only had less than a foot of space between them; when Light was thrown to the ground by the kicks, L was thrown on top of him, knocking the air out of them both.

"Get _off _of me, L!" Light yelled as they began ground fighting. L pinned the boy's chained hand with his own chained hand and proceeded to aggressively punch and elbow the boy with his free hand. Light's face took a slight beating before Light brought his knee up and jammed it hard between L's lowest rib and hip bone. They both grunted and yelled as they fought. Light kneed him again while simultaneously pulling up on the hand L was grabbing, effectively forcing his attacker off balance enough to get on top and slam L's shoulders to the floor with a loud _thump_.

"AH!" L screamed, the air forced out of him again. Light proceeded to punch him while L took the role of kicking/kneeing the boy.

"Should we stop them?" Matsuda mumbled, knowing full well he didn't want to get in the middle of that.

"No, I'm sure Watari will be here shortly to do something," Light's father answered, and then while watching the boys added, "plus there's no way I'm getting caught up in that—it looks painful." He watched as the two rolled on the ground, bloodying the floor and each other as they continued to attack with increasing ruthlessness. He shook his head, his son could get beaten up all he wanted, he's wasn't about to get caught in that storm of punches and kicks.

"Should we call him?" Matsuda questioned.

"Nah," Mogi yelled over his shoulder, "he already knows, we've got everything on camera down here, remember?"

By now, the two were tangled by the chain, bloody from where the chain ripped at their skin, and bruised from where they assaulted each other. The fighting hadn't slowed, but the two had gotten back up to their feet. The chain was still being used efficiently as a weapon to attack each other in addition to their vicious hand and foot techniques.

Watari entered the room just as L tugged the chain again, using the momentum to jab an elbow into the side of the boy's battered body; Light reacted to the sudden wrenching of his body by kicking into L's stomach. Watari watched distastefully as they both hit their target and keeled over. Watari spoke when the fighters hesitated to attack as they both struggled to inhale.

"Are you done, children?" Watari asked dully, but loud enough for all to hear.

L and Light dropped their fighting guard and looked over at the old man; both their egos were insulted at the phrasing of the question. They were certainly _not_ children.

"Now _boys_, come with me," he said, motioning for them to walk. Neither did. Both silently scoffed at the idea of following behind him like two children too afraid to stand up to an adult. Watari nodded his head, "very well, this way is fine too." He walked over to them and grabbed the center of their chain, promptly pulling it in such a manner that both boys stumbled past him; using their momentum against them, Watari ducked under the chain and lunged forward, bringing the boys in a steady walk toward the door. Watari wasn't ashamed to play dirty. "I'll be taking these two, I suspect you don't mind," he said to the investigation team before he left, placing his hands on each of the boys' backs to nudge them forward, "if they are not back by 6pm, consider yourselves released for the evening." He smiled at the team before stepping back in front of the two fighters and clapping his hands together. "Can the children walk on their own now or should I continue to hold your hands?"

L and Light dropped their eyes to the floor in defeat and followed the older man. He took them to a different floor and into a room Light hadn't seen; not that he'd ever explored the building before. It was a normal room, just like how Misa's was set up. Watari sat down on one couch and pointed for the boys to sit on the one across from him. They did as instructed, looking meek as they reverted back to no eye contact.

"Well? What was that?" Watari began in the tone a father would use, "something happened—I don't care what—and then suddenly you start bickering and fighting like school boys." He snapped his fingers at them. "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

The troublemakers looked up at him with guilt in their eyes; they did feel like two elementary school kids getting yelled at by the teacher, principal, and parent all at the same time.

"Now Light, I don't know how you were raised, but I'm sure it was better than how you just displayed yourself. And _L,_" he scorned, his eyes narrowing, "I know for a fact that _you_ know better than that. You both fought and you're both guilty."

They both immediately got defensive and pointed at each other, both yelling, "But HE started it!" Then they glared at each other. L's eyes narrowed threateningly while Light wore a snarling expression; they tightened their pointing hands into fists in the air.

"I do not _care_ who started it; I am ending it. If you didn't want to be treated like children then you shouldn't have acted like children. Now, normally it's fine, a little friendly fight never hurt anyone, but today's actions are NOT acceptable. You stopped the investigation. You worried the team. And worst of all, just look at yourselves: you look horrible," he punished, words stinging the boys like bees.

They dropped their fists and they looked at each other with observing eyes. They did look terrible, Light especially. Both of their faces were slightly swollen and red; L's cheekbone even had a two-inch gash in it from where the chain ripped him and the trail of blood—now dried—had stained brown down to his normally white shirt. Light had a similar, thicker gash on his jaw bone for the same reason. He also had far more bruising on his face than L.

Both their eyes traveled downward. Long sleeves hid their bruises, but their knuckles were bloody and swollen along with the backs of their hands. The detective's knuckles were raw from hitting Light so hard while the boy had a nasty looking sore on the back of his hand where he had been wrapping the chain. L saw that Light had blood staining through the knee of his pants, which brought his attention to his own knees; blood hadn't shown up on his jeans, but the stinging he felt indicated that the friction had burned his skin. Watari was happy they were looking at each other again without getting defensive or stubborn, but he didn't let it show.

"So are you two finished behaving like children?"

They nodded, both lowering their gazes back to the floor.

Watari nodded and said, "Good, but you're still in time out until you can get along."

They snapped their eyes up to him, "What?" L asked. He was 24, not 4!

"You're to stay in this room until you can properly apologize. You will fix each other's wounds and get along like good little boys until I feel you're okay to be alone together without killing each other. I'll be watching periodically on the cameras. Don't disappoint me, L. And Light, don't disgrace your family." With that, he left the room and the door locked with a series of clinks and clanks.

Both had been kicked while they were down and they looked like it. Watari had only added salt to their wounds. They looked at each other. Now what?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

** Oh my goodness. I love fight scenes. I used to get into fights a lot in the past and they were always more enjoyable when we were about equal fighters (way too quick if I was better and way too painful if I was worse). But don't go out and start fights okay? I was a troublemaker and I don't recommend it. But if you must fight, win (Mr. Miyagi logic right there). **

** You know what I hate about fighting? The aftermath. I hate trying to find all my injuries and fix them. When I read stories where people are completely healed after like a day, I get so jealous; I wish **_**my **_**injuries healed after a single day! **

** GAH! **

** I hope you enjoyed this and will continue onto chapter 7… the: how-badly-did-I-get-beaten chapter once it is available to you. Don't worry, I think the boys will be just fine. **

**~Aia~**

**p.s. how many of you have actually been in a fight before?**

**p.p.s if you don't know what I'm talking about when I say "Mr. Miyagi," you need to go watch the original Karate Kid. Now. Even if chapter 7 is available, you should watch The Karate Kid first. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7, woohoo! I hope all of you have now watched the original ****Karate Kid**** like I mentioned in the last chapter. No, it isn't relevant to the story, but it is relevant to life and you're so missing out if you haven't watched it. **

**I've given up on some of you people, the ones that subscribe to alerts and favorite the story without reviewing. Gah! So mean of you; I don't care if you suck at English, just use your native language, chances are that I can read it! I can read quite a few languages, you know. ; ) **

**Heh, anyway, does anyone else remember the show ****Totally Spies****? Whenever I see Watari, I always think of Jerry from that old show. . . I miss that show now. Now go on! Hence forth to timeout time! **

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

L thought to himself while he monitored Light for a minute. L silently admitted that he had lost control of himself for a while there. The intensity of the fight was just proof of his loss of control. He was not used to such contact and the suddenness of it last night had frightened him. He didn't know why he was frightened, he just had been; it was probably the isolationism he usually practiced. He was used to helping the world without ever getting personally involved and now that he had to deal with other people on a constant basis he was out of his comfort zone . . . which added to the amount of candy he'd been eating lately.

But who wouldn't have been surprised? Forget that Light was Kira, a mass murderer, for just a moment. Anyone would be terrified if someone who was having a violent nightmare for 15 minutes (which of course feels like hours in the dream) suddenly leapt toward them in desperation; that's just plain scary! And that's exactly what the boy had done! L focused his eyes finely on Light, what had he been dreaming about?

Light took a minute to monitor L as well while he thought. Why had they been so angry at each other for no apparent reason? Had they even been angry? Not really, the anger was more of a welcomed middle ground. Light thought about last night and he blushed for a second before recovering. The nightmare had terrified him, but a different fear overtook him when he had awakened and had a disturbing realization: being with L calmed him down. Not just being with L, Light grimace, but coming into _contact _with the insomniac. Holding on to L made him escape his nightmare and he had immediately felt better . . . he had felt . . .safe. _'Oh god, this is terrifying,'_ Light thought. He was wondering if nightmares—verging on night terrors—were worse or better than admitting to himself that L made him feel safe. L—the one that accused him of being Kira, monitored him in his bedroom, put him into an isolated cell, and then let him out only to handcuff them together—made him feel safe. Really? But L was his only real friend, so maybe it made sense? He could see that logic . . . well, kind of.

L broke the silence, "Why does Light have to touch me so much?" He figured that he might as well just ask it straight out.

Light had a small blush hovering over his cheeks when he looked the other in the eyes, and asked, "Why do you keep wording it like that?" People were going to start thinking the wrong thing.

The detective tilted his head, "Is that not what you were doing to me?"

"L!" Light reacted, exasperated, "That sounds worse! Think about your wording, would you? Pretend Misa is here or something! She'd call you a pervert." Light's guard of his facial expressions was dropped as he blushed red; L had a knack for blowing his concentration.

"She'd probably be calling _you_ the pervert, in this situation," L agreed, finally realizing why his words had a perverted ring to them.

They stared at each other, Light still blushing as he changed the subject, "L, we should really clean ourselves up first; your cheek is swelling pretty badly."

L touched his cheek; it hurt. "Don't change the subject."

"I'm not changing the subject!" he lied, standing up and pulling the chain and the one attached with him. "Seriously, if you look that bad, I'm sure I don't look so good either." They walked toward the bathroom, Light leading L on the chain. _'What if I really _do_ look bad?!' _thought the vain boy with dread.

"As if you could ever look _bad_," L mumbled under his breathe. Wait. What was that? Was that jealousy? L shook that thought out of his head. Ow, his head throbbed and judging by how equally hard he'd been hitting Light, the boy was probably hurting just as badly.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Light frowned sadly when he saw his face in the mirror. The gash on his jaw was thick and the skin around it was raised in a purple lump. The right side of his face was all bruised, his eye swollen as well. His lip was fat and he had dried blood in both his nostrils. The left side of his face was mostly untouched, but he had a small cut on his eyebrow, probably from a fingernail. "Awful," he mumbled, turning on the sink facet to wash his face. L rolled his eyes; the boy looked beaten up, not _awful._

After they tended to their faces, both still pretty swollen, they rolled up their pants and washed and bandaged their knees. Light's knee was in much worse condition than L's, but L still had to peel off some of his own dangling skin before he dressed the wound with gauze. Light slyly watched L.

Light smiled at the oddity that was L. L cleaned his injuries and wrapped them while continuing to hold everything with only his index fingers and thumbs. How did he manage to even accomplish that? Light felt a laugh in his throat and held his hand to his mouth so it wouldn't escape—he failed.

"What is funny, Light?" L asked, looking up from his position on top of the sink counter. The boy shook his head. "Tell me," he whined, pouting his bottom lip.

How was L so cute? The Band-Aid on his cheek somehow made him more innocent looking than usual. Light tried not to think about that. "Fine," he laughed out. "It's the way you hold everything."

L frowned, his bottom lip still in a pout, "The way I hold everything is funny?"

"No, it's just that," Light laughed again at the mental image, "you look like you think the gauze is going to explode or something. Do you hold everything like that?"

L thought to himself, yes, usually he did hold everything like that and Light already knew that. It wasn't because he thought the gauze would instantaneously combust; he had no real reason. "No," he answered, thinking back to when he'd lifted up the boy's head to place the pillow under it. Was his hair still that soft? It looked it. There was some dried blood in it though, probably from when Light ran his bloody fingers through it. "There's blood in your hair, Light." L jumped down from the sink and walked up to Light, grabbing a clump of bloody strands between his index finger and thumb of his chained hand. It was still soft.

Light blushed, "Get it out then!"

L smiled, "You're so vain."

Light crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at L. He retorted, "Well you're childish."

L blinked, and then he laughed, immediately covering his mouth with his hand. Light stared at L. He'd never heard the detective laugh before. "Are you okay?" Light asked, shocked. There was only one way to describe that sound: happy. If anyone heard that sound, there's no way they could be anything but happy. It was such an innocent, pure sound . . . even if it was at Light's expense.

L stopped the laugh, but his smile remained as he responded, "Light called me childish right after sticking his tongue out at me." Light thought for a second and couldn't stop his laughter either, which made L start laughing again too. They were both childish and they knew it.

Watari smiled from his surveillance room. He wasn't going to watch them the whole time, but he had to make sure they were stable enough not to just continue killing each other. He didn't remember ever having seen L laugh before, and although he couldn't hear it, since he hadn't bugged the room for sound, the sight was enough to fill his heart. L had never looked this carefree in his life. Light couldn't be such a bad kid if he could make L laugh like that; even if he was Kira, he was alright in Watari's book.

Watari watched as L and Light hit each other mockingly and he smiled; boys will be boys. He picked up a gadget and decided to fiddle with it instead of watching the boys. He wasn't letting them out so soon though.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

After their short laughing fit, Light held his ribs. _'Ow,'_ he groaned in his mind. L reached out and gently poked Light's ribs. "OW!" Light yelled, smacking L's hand down and sliding his palm to palm-strike L's ribs.

"That hurt, Light," he stated. L lifted up his own shirt in order to examine the damage.

"Ooh," Light grimaced at the evidence of what his knees had done to L's upper body. The normally smooth white skin was spotted in hues of blues, purples, and greens. His left side was enlarged from the swelling. The tight muscle was overshadowed by the swollen bruises. L discarded his shirt entirely; his arms were just as discolored and bumpy.

"It's good; there's no bleeding internally nor externally. I might be in need of an ice pack though, to reduce this swelling," he reported, looking at Light. "What about you?"

Light wasn't sure he wanted to know. He felt pretty bad about beating up L like that, after all, Light was the one who pounced on L last night; L hadn't been the one to break Light's personal boundaries. But at the same time, Light really didn't want to see the damage he knew he had.

"I don't know," he said, dropping eye contact. The detective's eyes narrowed on the boy's posture. Light had taken an evading stance, his eyes not meeting L's.

"Light."

"Hmm?" Light said, looking around L's face but still not looking at him.

'_Really?'_ L thought, _'Why is he so weird?' _L watched the boy more. The way Light's hands fidgeted with his hair and his ears made it so that anyone could tell that he was avoiding confrontation. "Light, if you do not remove your shirt, we cannot properly treat your wounds."

Light fidgeted. He'd been shirtless plenty of times, he wasn't a girl. Now it was a matter of pride: L had damaged him and he was embarrassed. How could such a bony body have caused so much damage to his? Was L stronger than Light? Or was it just more fighting experience, after all, L _was_ older; Light wasn't sure how much older, but apparently old enough to know how to hold his own in a fight and then some. "Oh," Light said, eyes looking to the ceiling, not sure what to say. The longer he avoided the inevitable, the more awkward he would make it. Besides, the pain was starting to catch up and an ice pack was sounding welcoming.

"Is Light embarrassed about his stomach not looking perfect?" L chided, deliberately making fun of the boy. Light's cheeks pinkened and L half smiled, "That's okay, I bet you'll still be _pretty_."

Light's eyes flew back to L's. Pretty was probably his least favorite "compliment" and of course L had to know it! He was handsome, he was perfect, he'd take beautiful and he'd accept sexy, but _pretty_? Pretty was just insulting. He wasn't sure why, but he hated it. "Did you _want_ another beating, L?" Light threatened, tightening his fist.

L shook his head and answered honestly, "Nope, I don't think you could handle another beating." He fake smiled and tilted his head to the side, waiting for Light's reaction; it'd either be a punch, which he could easily block, or a surrender, which was the preferable outcome.

Light was about to argue before he realized. . . L was right. There was no way he could get up after another fight like that. "Fine," he renounced, pulling off his shirt, swiftly but shyly. Light saw L bite his lip. "Is it that bad?" he asked with closed eyes; he didn't want to look. Just imagining his beautiful skin marked with imperfections was enough to make him sad.

Then Light felt something wet burn the skin of his right pectoral. His eyes jolted open as he looked down. L was dabbing a nasty looking friction burn with an alcohol coated cotton ball. Light groaned, "When did that even happen?"

L continued to clean the abused skin and asked, "Was that rhetorical or did you want an answer?"

"Both."

"It can only be one or the other, Light," he stated, pulling some gauze across Light's chest.

"It was rhetorical, but if you actually know the instant it happened, I'm curious to know."

L viewed the rest of Light's exposed skin. It was battered and bruised just slightly more than L's own. The skin was more bruise than it was tan; welts and swollen bruises lined the boy's normally defined muscles. Had he really been hitting the boy that hard? Oops. Even with the bruises and marks, Light's body could be used as a perfect model for an anatomy diagram; how was he so well structured? He lifted Light's arm with his L-like manner so that he could look at the boy's elbow; it was bloody, so he began cleaning it as well before he answered, "It's a friction burn, from my kicks rubbing your shirt into your chest repetitively."

"I knew that," Light lied. He wasn't thinking about that at all; he couldn't think about anything but having been so badly beaten by L and now the socially awkward detective was touching his skin and fixing his wounds. Light's skin had gone fairly numb to block out the pain of the abuse, but L seemed to have slipped past that nerve barrier; Light couldn't help but to think about that stupid rush of endorphins that was spreading through him. After they had finally finished dressing their wounds and—in Light's case—cleaning blood out of his hair, they walked shirtless into the main area of their temporary space of confinement. Stuff had been spread out on the coffee table, most definitely by Watari. Thankfully, this included ice packs, which they immediately strapped to their skin.

"Want to play chess?" L asked Light after they were seated on the couch.

"Yes, I'd love to beat you at chess," Light smiled challengingly, bringing the chess board from the coffee table to the couch and setting it on the cushion between him and L.

L turned his body to face the board; Light did the same. "We'll see about that."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Before anyone asks, I have no idea how they took their shirts off without taking off the chain. In my head, Watari has the key, not L. If you can accept the idea that writing a name in a subject book will kill someone, I'm sure you can overlook the whole shirt/physics mess. **

**This chapter was fun to write. I enjoy fight scenes, but there's always that darn aftermath to fighting and I promise: cleaning the damage is more painful than the actual fight. Sure, taking a punch to the face is badass, but you know what isn't? Squealing like a baby when you have to disinfect it later. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed Light's slight realizations ;) oh ho ho, looks like we're getting somewhere fangirls and fanboys. **

**~Aia~**

**P.s. I wonder how long they'll be in timeout.**

**Un momento para español: oye, si entiendes lo que estoy escribiendo aquí, ahorita, en español: ¡PUEDO ENTENDERTE SI ESCRIBAS UN REVIEW EN ESPAÑOL! Es un buen idioma, no tenga miedo, por favor, tengo muchísimo amor para tú y tu idioma también.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you again to everyone who reviewed/subscribed/read the story so far! : D Ya'll make me very happy and I only wish I could update faster for you sweet hearts. **

**I'm so jealous of L, I wish I could be as blasé about being an insomniac as he is: I love sleeping, I really do, but by the time I finish my school work at 2am, I'm not even tired anymore! Then I attempt to type a story and usually go to sleep around 4am, just to roll out of my bed (literally—I throw myself out of the comfort of my sheets and onto the heartless floor) exhausted at 6am and do it all over again! Ah, it would be so nice if I was just like, "Sleep? Who needs that?!" But I do. I need it. Do any of ya'll feel like you're going to throw up if you don't get enough sleep? . . . ¿O soy el único? **

**I'll stop rambling now and present you with a ginormous ¡BIENVENIDOS A CAPÍTULO 8!**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

After 2 games of chess, Light winning the first and L winning the second, they leaned against their respective sides of the couch. Both were pretty exhausted from the fight, but neither was going to admit it. Light looked at his watch, it was now 4pm and he didn't think Watari had any intention of letting them out any time soon.

"When do you think Watari will let us out?" Light asked, his head leaning lazily on the back of the couch, facing L.

L thought for a moment. Watari was treating them like children in time out, so he probably was going to take his sweet time. Although it was kind of a punishment, L had to admit to himself that he was enjoying the break from the case. This whole Kira mess was starting to annoy him.

He answered Light's question, "Probably not until you tell me about your nightmares."

Light rolled his eyes at L's lie. "Then it's a good thing you like staring at me, because we're never getting out of here." He threw his right arm over his eyes and leaned fully against the couch.

One of L's eyebrows lifted. That was a curious thing to say, considering that the amount of time Light spent watching L was equal to the amount of time L watched Light. The detective leaned forwards toward Light until he was almost on top of him before he said, "Why won't you tell me?"

"Woah!" Light yelled, sitting up, startled by the proximity of the sound. "Stop _doing _that, L!" He fell back into the couch, "You're going to give me a heart attack or something."

"Interesting choice of words coming from the number one Kira suspect," L rebuked, leaning back to his side of the couch, but still watching Light, as always.

"I didn't say I'd give _you_ a heart attack, L."

L knew that Light hadn't been referring to Kira, as he had no memory of having been Kira, but quite honestly, L was bored . . . and picking at the boy was entertaining. As of now, Light still looked pretty calm and relaxed with his eyes closed and his arm hanging limply over his head to block out the light of the room.

"But you would if you remembered being Kira," L pressed on, reaching for a sucker he saw on the coffee table.

"Ugh," Light groaned, plopping his leg down to lay across the couch, L wasn't using his half completely anyway. "I can't remember being Kira because I never was Kira. So your question is useless."

L stared as Light's legs took up the majority of the couch. Now L couldn't stretch out if he wanted to. "Is Light so sure about that?" He tilted his head when he saw the boy tense up.

_'No,'_ Light thought, _'I'm not so sure anymore.' _Light forcibly relaxed his muscles again and asked, "What's it matter what I think anyway? You wouldn't believe me even if my percentage went all the way down to zero or all the way up to 100."

_'That was interesting,'_ L thought, twisting the sucker in his mouth and watching Light's body, since he couldn't see the boy's face. He continued to press the subject as it seemed to be one of the few things to momentarily cease his boredom, "So then, what would Light do if he _were _Kira?"

"Tsk, I don't know _L,_ I'm not Kira," Light complained, his left hand beginning to lightly squeeze at the chain. L watched as Light wrapped his thumb around the chain to pull it into his hand. Did Light even know he was doing it? At least it wasn't an annoying habit that most people took on like clicking a pen or biting perfectly good pencils. When had he developed this habit?

"If you _were _Kira, what would you do?"

He watched Light grip the chain tighter and knead at it with his hand as he said, "I don't want to play this stupid game, L."

L bit into the sucker and crunched the hard candy as he sang, "Too bad."

L's eyes grew wide as he was suddenly yanked forward by the chain and was looking at Light who was back in a sitting position, looking him straight in the eyes. Light's eyes had a glimmer of ferocity in them that L hadn't seen since they had played tennis together, back when Light still had memories of Kira. But Light still wasn't Kira again, that L knew for sure.

"Fine. You win. I'll play your stupid game," Light spat, still holding the chain in his hand and still looking straight into L's eyes. L couldn't look away; he hadn't considered that type of reaction, as interesting and entertaining as it was. It was a little frightening, but he could still use it to his advantage. Now how should he answer as to not anger the boy? The detective thought rapidly.

"Thank you, Light," L stated, allowing a corner of his mouth to pull up slightly. The boy still looked somewhat vicious, like an animal ready to kill, and the bruising all along his face only reinforced the notion.

"Well, go on," Light spat out. L felt the poison in the words and saw the danger in Light's eyes; what was normally a peaceful light brown seemed to be a primal brown with specs of blood. Of course, it wasn't actually red or blood, but that didn't make them any less aggressive.

"In your opinion, Light," L began, completely monitoring the boy's every reaction, "what do you think _Kira_ would do?"

Light's eyes narrowed, still looking into L's; the detective felt as if Light was burning through him with those eyes. Without hesitation, Light said, "Kira would kill you, L. You know that."

"Go on," L added, watching a snarl form on the boy's face. It didn't suit him.

"You and Kira can't both exist. You're smart, and Kira knows that if anyone catches him, it will be you; you're the one that called him out. Because of that, you will be killed by Kira if you do not first stop Kira."

L was suddenly very uncomfortable with the proximity of the boy. Although his face was still a foot away, their knees were touching and the fire in Light's eyes made him feel much too close . . . but he still pressed on and pointed out, "You said stop Kira instead of kill Kira."

Light clicked his tongue, "Yeah, Kira would have to kill you to stop you, all you have to do is take away whatever lets Kira be Kira. You could still kill Kira, but just taking away his ability to kill with a name and a face would mean that you live. If you stop Kira, either by killing him or taking away his abilities, then you've essentially destroyed Kira and L wins. But there is nothing Kira can do to take away L's abilities because your abilities aren't something that can be taken away, so he'd have to kill you in order to stop you."

"And," L added.

"And like I said, you can't coexist. You can live at the same time, assuming that Kira's presence—or whatever it is—is gone. If Kira wins, that means L dies. If L wins, then L gets to choose whether he wants to kill Kira or just get rid of whatever causes Kira. But that's your puzzle to solve, L," Light finished, his eyes still burning L.

L nodded and then asked, "So then, tell me: what would you do Light, if you found out that you were Kira?"

Light started to speak, "I would," but then he bit his lip and L watched as his eyes relax back to normal. Light's stance even relaxed so instead of looking like a jaguar ready to attack, he was just Light, sitting in front of L. L released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "I would. . ." he repeated. Light continued chewing his lip as he thought, _'What would I do?' _

Light swallowed and mumbled, "Um." He dropped his gaze to think. He wouldn't kill L. Would he? He'd already said that L and Kira couldn't coexist, but L and Light certainly could. L and Light were friends. L was the only person who could never be used by Light as a pawn. L was Light's friend. L was pretty much Light's only friend. Light bit his lip again. No, he wouldn't be able to kill L.

But if he had really been Kira and gained the memories of Kira, Light knew he would also get back the memories of why he chose to kill all those people and why he _needed_ to kill those people. So there's no way he'd give up being Kira that easily. Right now, he didn't ever want to be Kira. He agreed with Kira's ideals, but somewhere along the way, Kira seemed to change. He didn't want the opportunity to become Kira; he knew the power would get to him.

But if he had already been Kira, then the power trip would already be there and he'd probably continue killing. Then he'd have to kill L.

L watched Light shiver.

He'd have to kill L. That sounded terrible. Sure they fought and they argued, but Light liked L. L was his friend. Yes, L was odd, but he was also fun; Light wanted the day to come where they could both be free of the Kira case. He didn't want the day to come where he'd have to kill L. Or worse: he didn't want the day to come where he _wanted_ to kill L. _'What if I really was Kira?' _Light fretted in his mind, _'that does explain all the reasons I can't remember so many things. I don't want to be Kira.' _He didn't want to be Kira, but if he already had been Kira, then he had to think about what he wanted to do about that. What _Light_ wanted. Yes, Light wanted a cleaner world without criminals, but logically speaking, that just wasn't possible. If there was free will, then there would be crime. Light didn't want to take away free will. Beyond that, if it somehow _were_ possible, then Light would become the worst criminal left. No, the justice system couldn't do everything, but at least they tried; at least they looked at evidence.

Kira didn't look at evidence. If a father killed a man who raped his daughter, Kira would still kill the father because he was labeled as a murderer on the news; Kira didn't have time to read through reason, Kira wouldn't even know why the father had killed. Kira wouldn't even know that he'd just killed a father trying to avenge his daughter. If L had worked just like Kira, then Light would be dead already because L would be the only one in power, not caring about needing evidence. Sure, the justice system is flawed, but so is Kira.

"I," Light began, glancing at L before looking away and slouching into the couch, a very pained expression on his face. "I don't know."

L had watched all the emotions play across Light's face. He knew that for once, Light had considered the possibility of his being Kira and all that would mean for him. L was fairly pleased that it had caused the boy so much distress, if it hadn't then obviously their friendship meant little to the boy. L smiled slightly to himself: Light did value their friendship. How much did L value it? What would happen once Light got his memories back? L was sure it would happen. L's reaction would depend on Light's choices. L had long since decided that he didn't _want_ to kill Light. He didn't even want to have Light put in jail. Whatever caused the powers of Kira obviously affected the person it was given to . . . and if it didn't affect the person, L didn't really care anymore so long as he could destroy whatever power was Kira. L really needed to get ahold of whatever it was and destroy it so that no one would have to suffer through being Kira and so that he didn't have to suffer through putting up with whatever idiot became the newest in the line of Kiras.

"Is Light going to cry?" L asked, tilting his head as he noticed the slight red color around the boy's eyes.

"What? No," Light rejected, not looking at L.

L examined the face again. His face was scrunched up and the skin around his eyes was red over the bruising. Upon closer inspection, the whites of Light's eyes were reddish and were shinier than usual.

"Yes you are," he stated, leaning forward. "You're going to cry." He couldn't believe it. He'd seen the boy's tears while he'd had nightmares, but he'd never seen anything like it in real life. Why was he crying? _'Is it because he doesn't want to be Kira or . . . because he doesn't want to kill . . . me?'_ L thought, still not fully believing what he was seeing.

"Shut up," Light choked out, biting hard on his already bruised lip, still refusing to look at L. _'Why would I be crying? What the hell?' _Light battled in his mind, rubbing his hand along the coils of the chain. _'Don't you __dare__ cry in front of L.'_ Light inhaled sharply and quickly turned to face L, finally looking him in the eyes.

L's eyes widened. Light _was_ going to cry. He was really, _really_ going to cry. His eyes were blood shot in the way everyone's get when they try not to cry. His irises looked extra shiny and almost a transparent brown tea color. The skin around his eyes was beginning to swell at the strain he was putting on his eyes to keep from letting a tear drop. L's mouth fell slightly open. He'd never seen Light look so young or so vulnerable. L hated being vulnerable, and he knew Light hated it just as much, so to be vulnerable in front of L? This stab in the pride must be torturing him.

But he couldn't help but say it again, mostly because it was still so rare, "You're going to cry."

Light blew air from his nose and huffed. _'It's inevitable,'_ he yielded in his head. He could feel the heat from the tears in his eyes. _'Ugh, when did I get so soft?'_ he was disappointed in himself. He couldn't remember the last time he'd cried, let alone in front of someone. Best to own up to it, he decided, "Yes L. Of course I am; you _know_ I am."

L's mouth fell even farther open. "But _why?"_

Light laughed, a tear finally escaping his eye, "You're so dumb, L."

L leaned forward, knees still against Light's, as he looked closer at the boy. "You know that's not true."

Light smiled in embarrassment as more tears fell, "You're my friend, idiot." He continued an awkward laugh as he covered his face with his arms, hunching over.

L's mouth was gaping open at this point. Light was crying over _him._ L closed his mouth as he smiled and gently patted Light's hair with his hand. "I like you, too, Light."

Light blushed at the words and the gesture and rubbed his eyes with his hand and arm, wishing he was wearing a shirt to sop up the moisture. He smiled embarrassingly up at L, "You're so weird, L."

L brought his hands to his own knees and rocked back and forth with a silly grin on his face. "So are you."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Aww : ) Qué lindo, So cute ^ . ^ Poor, poor Light; I'm always torturing el pobrecito. I think he deserves it though; he killed so many people, so I think it's fair that I emotionally torment him just a wee bit. **

**I've been working hard in school and in this fanfic, so I hope it is still written well and coming across how I want it to; if you think I could improve somehow, please don't hesitate to let me know, criticism is helpful and appreciated. But don't bring up oocness, because of course there is oocness, silly-goose. **

**And for **_**V**_**, my good reviewer : ) thank you again for always reviewing and sticking to the story. I agree, I'd like to see Light with a split lip in the actual manga/anime. I don't think it would ruin his image a bit.**

**~Aia~**

**P.s. Wanna know a secret? I think**_** oAKUMurA**_** is going to love the next chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Woo! Hello again my good citizens ; ) Are you ready? Por supuesto estáis listos para esto. I wish I didn't have to put a warning here, but for the sake of covering my ass, I will: **

**Warning****: This chapter contains (something I bet you want) hints of adult themes and slight homosexuality (homosexyness). Rating is around NC17 (or PG13 depending on your outlook on life).**

** And for the hell of it, I'll add a disclaimer, in memory of the first few chapters:**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Death Note. I do not own DN and here is proof: The following is not found anywhere in the world of DN. Damn. **

** What are you waiting for? Go get your freak on!**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

After the awkward crying had passed, they both let the subject drop for a while as they messed around with some of the other stuff Watari had previously brought them. They played some more chess and they played some other assortments of games like Jenga and Dominoes, neither of which were very fun since they were both too good.

"What time is it?" L asked Light while they looked for something else to do. They settled for playing cards.

"8:30," Light answered, sitting on the floor and leaning against the couch.

L sat down as well and put his thumb in his mouth, "Do you think Watari is going to let us out before nightfall? I'd rather sleep on the bed than on a couch."

"What do you need sleep for? You slept like a week ago," Light half joked. "And take your thumb out of your mouth; I don't want to be touching the cards that have your saliva on them."

L took his thumb out and rubbed it on his jeans. "Yeah, and when I woke up you were holding onto this," he said, wiggling his hand to make the cuff and chain hit together. Light flushed for a moment.

"Ah, sorry," he mumbled, shuffling the cards, remembering the first time he'd woken up with a piece of L in his hand. He stifled a yawn.

L was leaning with his side against the couch, body facing the boy. "I don't think Watari is even watching anymore."

The boy rolled his head to the side to look at L, the cards momentarily forgotten in his hands, "Should we test that theory?"

"Now _you_ sound perverted, Light," the detective teased.

Light began to deal the cards, "You _know_ that's not what I meant; you're the perv for thinking that."

"Well, then what do you suggest we do?" L asked, biting on his thumb.

Light reached out and snapped the thumb out of his mouth, "I don't know."

L dried his thumb on his jeans again and looked closer at the boy's face. The swelling had gone down, the bruises had darkened, and his eyes were still a bit bloodshot. He watched the boy stifle another yawn, "Just admit that you're tired and want to sleep."

Light put the cards down and turned his body to face the detective. "I'm not tired," he lied.

"Admit it."

"No," he rejected, turning his head up like a child.

"Light."

"No," he repeated, though he _was_ tired. Actually, he was very tired. He hadn't slept well the night before, tormented first with nightmares and second with awkwardness, he'd gotten into probably the worst fight he'd had so far, and he'd even cried in front of L. He wasn't just tired, he was mentally, emotionally, and physically exhausted. He yawned fully before he was tugged to his feet by the chain. "Where are you going?" he asked the man he was following.

L continued walking toward the door as he glanced back, "We're dimming the lights so that you can sleep."

"Tsk, whatever," he mumbled, turning his head in attempt to his blush. Could L even see the blush under all the bruises the boy had on his face? L smiled at the feeble attempt to hide the blush; Light was so childish over the weirdest things. Of course the boy needed sleep, why was he so embarrassed over such a trivial matter?

After the lights were reduced almost to nothing, save for the dim orange glow that marked the light switch, the pair made their way back to the couches. They turned the sofa to the side and pulled out the futon portion, turning the couch into a makeshift bed, just a bit smaller than they were used to. L hadn't seen any blankets, but the room was warm enough that they would be fine.

Light lied down on the bed, facing L, and opting for wearing pants since he knew Watari could be watching. L lied down next to the boy and stared at the ceiling. Within minutes he heard the boy's breathing steady into sleep. L smiled mischievously and turned toward Light; the boy would enter dream cycle within 1 hour and 30 minutes tonight and the detective couldn't wait to watch.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Light was running through his neighborhood. He used to run through here all the time in middle school. He ran before school so that he could be stronger. It began the second day of middle school when he was picked on by a group of upperclassmen from the adjoining high school. While he'd walked past the high school to get to the middle school, he was surrounded by 5 people. He was way too small back then and the older boys called him a girl. They didn't hit him or even do much at all, but the words hurt him. The guys in the group had called him a pretty little girl and the one girl in the group had yelled that he was just so pretty, was he sure he even had a dick? They didn't even bother him for more than a week, but the damage was done._

_He started running and light-weight lifting to gain some muscle. He laughed at the memory. It had bothered him a lot back then, but now he was bigger and his physique was much more masculine than it had been when he was 12. Why was he running? _

_-'Oh,' he thought, 'I'm dreaming.' _

_ He continued dreaming like he used to before the Kira case had taken over his life. Before L had taken over his life. L . . . _

Light smiled in his sleep. L pursed his lips; he didn't want to watch the boy dream normally. _'Oh well,'_ he thought. He could still enjoy the unfiltered emotions the boy was displaying for all to see. He wasn't presented with much throughout the first dream cycle. After REM ended, L rolled back onto his back and sighed; now he had to wait for the next dream cycle. He closed his eyes and let himself sleep, but he was awoken after 45 minutes by the rattling of the chain, he turned to face Light. He widened his eyes as his face came within 6 inches of the boy's. Light must have rolled closer to him while L slept. _'Oh well,'_ he thought again, quickly getting over the proximity, eager to watch the boy dream again.

Light was twitching his arm in his sleep and his face was slightly contorted while he bit on his lip and pushed his eyebrows together. His bare chest was raising and falling slightly faster than his normal breathing pattern.

_L was lying on the bed under a thin sheet, his body flat on his back, but his head was turned to look at the nervous Light. L's hands were up toward his face while he gripped the pillow under his head. The boy was sitting with his knees and bottom on the bed next to L, but something was wrong. Light couldn't place it, but something just wasn't quite right. Light fidgeted with his hands as he looked fully at L. L had on a small smile and was looking right at Light with a look that Light wasn't familiar with. Light bit his lip. _

_-"What's wrong Light-kun?" the detective asked, the sheet slowly inching down his body. 'Kun?' Light thought to himself. Why was L using an honorific? L's broad collar bones were revealed from under the sheet. The sharp bones seemed to call out to him. 'Woah! NO,' he screamed in his head. What was happening? He couldn't suppress the sudden feeling that was shot through his body, but he fought it with logic. _

The detective watched as the boy began to pant a little harder and bite at his lip some more. This was odd; Light's face didn't show the fear it usually was overcome by, and his body wasn't tensed. L's eyes were brought back up to the boy's face when he heard Light suck in air and bite down hard on his bottom lip with an almost inaudible groan.

_L's entire torso was now exposed to Light's captivated eyes. He could see every detail of the man's chest. His eyes flickered between the man's sharp collar bones and his enticing pelvic bones. There was a tantalizing dip between the pelvic bones where the sheet still remained. 'Stop, stop, stop,' Light thought, shaking his head and willing for his eyes to look away, but L's skin was perfectly smooth and white and pulled tight over his defined, wiry muscles. The sight was just too appealing and L's body positioning was too inviting to look away. He stared and forgot how to breathe. _

The boy's chest stopped moving, but L could hear Light's heart beating in his chest. Light's teeth were clenched closed and his lip was red and puffy from the previous teething. _'Maybe he _is_ in a nightmare,'_ L thought as he continued to watch.

_Wait. Light swallowed hard to moisten his dry throat and realized something. Why would L's skin be flawless? They had been in a fight; where were the bruises? And where was the chain? Why wouldn't they be chained? _

_-"Light-kun," called L's voice. Light's eyes refocused back up to his face and his jaw dropped slightly, there was a wanton look on L's face that Light had never imagined. L's lips were parted slightly and his eyes were half closed. The man clenched his fists around his pillow and slowly rolled his hips upwards as he called out desperately, "Ah, Light-kun . . ." Light's reasoning left him once again as he leaned forward to get a better look at the sight before him. It was so, entirely provocative. L rolled his hips again, the sheet slipping a bit lower to reveal another inch of skin below those enticing pelvic bones. Light's breath hitched in his dry throat._

_-"Don't just sit there, auh," L moaned out, arching his back. _

"Mnah," Light moaned quietly . . . but loud enough. The detective's eyes shot wide open and he quickly shuffled up onto his elbows and stared. Light's cheeks were red over the bruising and his mouth was parted open. His hand had made its way to his mouth and he began to gnaw at his knuckle as if trying to quiet himself. _'Is he . . . ?' _L began in his head, not wanting to finish the thought.

_But why would L be in this position to begin with? How did he get here? Why was he staring at L? This wasn't right, he was missing something. Besides, Light wasn't into things like this and he was pretty sure that L wasn't either, and why was there—_

_-"Come on," The writhing man whined, causing Light's train of thought to fail him yet again. Light shook his head to try to refocus his mind, it didn't work and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the rolling hips and the seductive muscles that flexed with the movements. L reached out to him and grabbed the unmoving boy's wrist, immediately causing a release of hormones to surge through the boy's body._

"Ah-" he whimpered out from behind his hand as goose bumps spread down his body. L almost felt like he should look away. He was pretty certain that the boy he was chained to was having a very sexual dream and he didn't think he should watch these facial expressions. They were naughty, to say the least and L felt a tiny bit guilty for watching such an intimate reaction. But then again, L had been certain that Light wasn't interested in sexual activities, so as a detective, he felt inclined to learn more. However intrusive his decision, he continued to watch.

_L brought the boy's hand to himself and made Light's fingers brush along his shuddering abdomen. Another sensation went down Light's body as he felt a rush of heat pulse down between his legs. _

L watched Light's hands grab at the makeshift bed and ball into tight fists around the cushioned material. At the same time, the boy rocked his hips forward and pulled his knees up slightly to form more of a ball as he squirmed slightly in discomfort. His breathing was very heavy and a shiny layer of sweat was forming on Light's forehead.

_Before he realized it, Light was hovering over his seducer and rubbing his hands along the man's tight chest. _

_-"Ah, more, Light-kun," he groaned out, thrusting his hips in the air. Light had tried to ignore the feeling, but now he was fully aroused and there was no more nervousness and there was no point in thinking anymore. Logic made no sense. The only thing that made sense was touching this rolling, bucking, and completely desirable body sprawled out before him. He rubbed his hand hard down L's body and brought his mouth to the junction between L's smooth throat and his protruding collar bones. He bit the smooth, tight skin and rolled his tongue deep into the skin. He could hear the man moaning along . . . or maybe that was the sound of his own moaning? _

L's cheeks were bright red as he observed the boy next to him gasp and moan while he swayed his hips forward in a tiny, grinding motion, the erection in the boy's pants was impossible to miss. Light's hands kept clenching while he dug his teeth into his bleeding lip. The boy's face was flushed and his bangs were swept and held to the side of his face by sweat. The expression he wore was something L didn't want to see; it would be imprinted in his mind forever now and he couldn't look away. He'd never seen anyone look so aroused before; the boy still held on to his boyish, innocent charm and it was mixed with an intense desire to obtain pleasure and—in this case—sexual release.

_He brought one hand slowly down L's torso: he rubbed over the ridges of his abs and gripped slightly at those damn sexy hip bones before slowly tracing his fingertips over a pelvic bone and down into the dip of tight skin. He moaned aloud in anticipation as he began to bring his hand farther down into the curve beneath the sheet. Just as he slid his hand right next to L's own erection, nervousness pulsed through him:_

_ He didn't know what to do! He'd never done this before! He'd never even thought of this before. And worse: This. Was. L. No he couldn't do this. _

_-"Angh, Liiight-kuun," L moaned, rolling his hips so that Light had to touch him. _

_ Okay. Maybe he could do this. He gripped onto L's erection and the man moaned and shuddered as the sheet fell off completely. L brought his hand back up to touch Light and as he rubbed his hand along his stomach. . ._

"Ngn," Light jerked awake with a moan, panting heavily. He was sweating a bit and his mouth tasted like copper. Unfortunately, he felt a very uncomfortable pulling sensation in his pants, but even worse, L was sitting up and staring at him with a red face and wide eyes. Light hadn't seen L with a guilty expression before, but all he could read right at that moment was that L looked guilty, as if he had seen something he shouldn't. Light's eyes widened and he almost groaned: L knew.

Light sat up hurriedly and covered his erection with his arms, "What do you know?"

"That wasn't a nightmare," L choked out, holding the boy's stare with his own. Why hadn't he looked away? He didn't even calculate when the boy would wake up or what he would do or say once it happened.

"What do you know, L?" Light demanded, his face paling as nervousness rushed through him. What if L knew the dream had been about him? Light didn't even think about L like that, why had this happened?! He willed for the blood stop pulsing to his lower half. The pain of not getting release was intense. He hadn't been so close to orgasm since before the Kira investigation started— he'd never been so aroused in his life—and now his body was demanding that he do something about it.

The detective bit his own lip slightly before replying with a shaky voice, "You were having a wet dream." This was awful. Not only had he been caught watching the boy's most private expressions and reactions, now he didn't even know what to say. He wished he could unsee the scene he had just witnessed.

Light tried to slow his breathing and his heart rate "L," he said sternly.

"No, Light, that's really all I know," he defended, a little scared at the intensity in the boy's eyes.

"You don't know anything else?"

"No."

"I didn't make any sounds?"

"Uh . . ." L said, his eyebrows furrowing.

Another jolt of adrenaline rushed through Light as he grabbed the chain. Had he said the man's name? Had he given that away? It was a stupid dream; it didn't mean anything. L was his friend; L would understand that dreams don't mean anything.

"You, uh, you m-moaned a lot and moved your hips. But seriously, that's all!" L blurted out, hoping to keep Light's anger at bay.

The boy's eyes softened. "Really?"

L nodded, "Yes, really."

A sigh of relief escaped the boy's mouth as his shoulders relaxed. "I didn't say anyone's name?"

"Not once," L assured.

Light dropped L's eye contact and smiled in relief. _'That was so scary,'_ he thought, _'I think I'd rather deal with nightmares.'_

L watched the boy relax, his own heart slowing down as his adrenal glands stopped their release of fight-or-flight hormones. What had Light so worried? No, he wouldn't ask.

Light lied back down. "Um, do you need to go to the bathroom?" L asked.

Light shook his head and closed his eyes, "No way."

"But," L tilted his head, "Doesn't that hurt?"

"Very much."

"Oh . . . okay?"

"Good night, L"

L blinked his wide eyes and closed his gaping mouth. _'I think I'd rather deal with nightmares.' _

Watari blinked at the screen and shrugged, at least they didn't kill each other.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**AAAAAAAND BOOM! You're welcome. Want more? Me too. Meeeee toooooo. ; ) I hope you're feeling freaky and ready for more. Yo quiero mucho, mucho más. **

** Thanks again to all of you wonderful reviewers ^ . ^ You make me so very happy. And **_**V**_**, I don't know why your first comment didn't show up until you made another, but I'm ecstatic that you cared enough to try again, so a virtual hug for you. *Hugs***

** I hope this quenched some of ya'll's pervy thirsts. Qué pervertido somos. **

**~Aia~**

**P.s. You really do want more, don't you? You dirty, dirty. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all and WELCOME TO CHAPTER 10! WOOOO! *fireworks/applause* I'm quite pleased that you all have continued reading this tale : ) Especially those of ya'll who continue to review. I get super giddy when I open my email and see that I got a review . So giddy. **

**Another warning I don't want to write but I will for ass coverage:**

**Warning: Contains sexual themes. Rating is at NC17, might not be suitable for some (but stop kidding me, you know your parents don't know you're reading this anyway. You know what? Have them read this chapter first and see if they think it's suitable for you. Hell no, am I right?) Rating not at M as there is no actual actions. **

** This chapter is fairly long in comparison to the others, so brace yourselves. **

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_-"That was absolutely the most disgusting thing I've ever witnessed." _

_ Light felt a surge of fear pulse through him at the sound of that voice. He didn't know why the very sound terrified him so much. It was his own voice, but it was laced with the power of killing. _

_-"I mean really. Disgusting," Kira gagged, suddenly walking in front of Light. Other than Kira, Light could see nothing else; he couldn't even see his own body. "Just. Ugh." Light smiled. He was afraid of Kira, but he wasn't afraid of nightmares right now. _

_-"Hello Kira," he responded, his own body becoming visible. He was shaking with fear, but his voice was steady. Kira looked at him in disgust; those angry eyes still set fire to his insides. _

_-"I can't even put it into words. You're disgusting. L of all people, ugh." Kira was above sex; Kira had more pressing matters to consider than that. Fire surrounded them. Light screamed at the pain. "I mean of all the billions of people in this world you picked that one?!" The fire swirled around Light and passed through his body, burning everything in its wake. "I just can't even—ugh! That's just so—UGH!" He gagged again and the pain increased. _

_ Light was thrown forward and landed in an alleyway. It was dark, but he could see. Where was Kira? Where was Light? Light couldn't help but to groan; unlike all his other nightmares, he was aware that he was sleeping right now. He just wasn't in the mind set to be taken over by nightmares right now. He became irritated. _

_ Now he saw bodies. Sure, they looked realistic, but they weren't. Why wasn't he afraid? A person stepped over the bodies and walked toward him. It had no face, but he knew who it was: it was Kira's first victim. _

_-"You killed me," it said._

_-"So?"_

_-"You've killed another human being. You've killed hundreds of us!" Blood started gushing out from where the heart was supposed to be._

_-"And your point being?" This was getting boring. Why was he even in a 'nightmare' right now? _

_ He was surrounded by darkness again. _

_-"You're not fun today, Yagami Light," Kira's voice rang throughout him. Light shrugged his shoulders. _

_-"Then try harder," he suggested with a challenge. Kira smirked._

_-"I'm happy to comply. See you later, stupid."_

Light woke up and sighed. That was the most uninteresting nightmare he'd ever had. Running through the neighborhood was more intriguing than that! Kira still frightened him, but the rest had just been irritating; why wasn't he ripped from reality this time? He breathed in deeply.

Wait.

He breathed in again. That smell. He knew that smell. Usually it was a faint scent, but this overloaded his system. He opened his eyes and then closed them again. He opened them back up slowly: it was still there. Maybe he was still dreaming?

He was holding onto L. Yeah. L. His arms. Around L. No, this was a part of the nightmare right? Light squeezed his eyes shut, bit his lip hard, and opened his eyes. Shit. He really was awake. And he was holding L. His mind screamed at him. HE WAS HOLDING L. _'Calm down, just calm down,'_ he thought to himself, slowing his increasing heart rate. How did this happen? He had his arm draped over L's shoulders and L's head was tucked under his chin while the detective's hair gently rested on Light's face. L was asleep and his arm was also draped across Light's body. One of L's ankles was in between those of Light's . . .

But if he moved now, L would wake up. Light closed his eyes again; at least this had stopped his nightmare. He had no doubt that this was the cause. What a losing situation he was in. Then his blood pulsed down between his legs, his reproductive system awakening for a second time that night when he realized where his other hand was. The hand that wasn't draped across the man was resting its knuckles against his abdomen. He could feel the soft skin on the back of his hand, and he could feel the rise and fall of his lungs. Shit. With each one of the man's soft breaths, Light could feel the tight sinews of the abdominal muscle ripple over the back of his hand. _'No, no, no. Calm the fuck down,'_ he scolded himself, screaming on the inside.

He was in disbelief. He couldn't do that right now. And why did his body have to pick L? It was logical, since he was constantly around L, and he was his friend and all, but it wasn't like he actually felt sexually attracted towards the man! He slowly willed the blood away from his crotch. He had successfully edged himself twice that night.

But all the blood returned when he felt L's other hand twitch slightly. L's other hand was gripping Light's hips, and his thumb was resting limply just below Light's pelvic bone. _'Oh my god, oh my god,'_ Light thought as his throat grew dry. This had to be a nightmare. He bit his lip hard. Why couldn't this be a nightmare?! The pain in his lower body pulled at him, urging him to do something. _'No. No fucking way,'_ he scolded himself. How could L be asleep at a time like this?! He wouldn't be in this mess if that so called "genius" were awake! He thought of anything else to try to ignore the tension pulling in his groin and to get rid of the blood that pulsed there. He'd have to edge a third time and he knew this would only make the next time he got aroused more difficult to ignore. This time alone felt like a lifetime.

He thought of avocados, he hated avocados. Didn't work. One time, his mom made a meal which consisted of only avocados. Okay, that helped. He had helped Sayu with her homework that night. She didn't really need help, but she liked to spend time with him; they played all the time when they were younger, but he just didn't have the time once he entered high school. The tension eased in his pants. _'Just keep remembering,' _he urged himself.

They played in a park close to their house when they were very little. One day, they were playing so late that their dad had to come and get them. Some girls had been picking on Sayu and Light had stood up for her. Sayu had been so impressed when the girls ran away after her big brother defended her. After she told their dad what happened, he swooped his kids up onto his shoulders and carried them the rest of the way home. Light smiled; where had those memories gone? He smiled again when he realized his erection had successfully been killed. He kept thinking about his family and was saddened when he realized how selfish he had become once he got to high school. Honestly, his own sister had to pretend she needed homework help just to get him to pay attention to her.

He hadn't even been observant enough at the time to realize she didn't need the help at all. She was way smarter than she let on. He realized that he didn't even know what she did in her spare time. What music did she like? Did she have any boys she liked? She had friends right? Was she as popular as Light had been? She is cute, after all. Maybe she was artistic and drew in her room at night. Maybe she was creative and wrote books filled with magical fantasies. Shoot, maybe she was even a genius and spent her time researching. Light had no idea. He knew L would like her though. They could all get along pretty well . . . if it weren't for this Kira mess. Light sighed as he drifted back into a dreamless sleep, shifting closer to the man in his arms.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

'_Mm, so warm,'_ L thought as he pushed himself closer to the warmth surrounding him. He hadn't slept so well in quite some time. He breathed in deeply. Wait. He opened his eyes and his eyes were met with the sight of a tanned neck. He was holding onto Light. He blinked. He was holding Light. He opened his mouth in shock. HE WAS HOLDING LIGHT. SHIT. How did this happen?! He was about to shuffle out of the boy's arms but then he realized: if he moved, Light would wake up and see them like this. But it was morning now; the boy was bound to wake up soon! What if he'd already seen them like this? No, he would have moved out of it. Or maybe he would have done the same thing L did: freeze. Shit.

L flushed at the contact; there was so much skin on skin contact. Wait a second, where was his hand?! He jerked his hand away from the boy's groin area.

"Mn," Light groaned, being pulled away from sleep. Shit. L pulled his head away from the boy's neck and looked up at the boy.

"Good morning, Light," he stated, keeping his voice calm and steady. What was a bit of skin to skin contact between two friends? _'Calm down, L. Calm . . . DOWN.' _He watched the boy blink. Light squeezed his eyes shut and open them again, this time with blushing cheeks.

"Good morning, L," he replied, eyes avoiding eye contact.

"Would you be so kind as to give me back my body?" L asked with innocent eyes.

Light's mind raced. "Ah! Yeah! Sorry!" he stumbled out, lifting his arm off of L and pulling his leg off the man's leg. His eyes went down to L's exposed pelvic bones and his eyes shifted up to the tight muscle of his abdomen and landed finally on the sharp collar bones before he realized what he was doing and looked L in the eyes. L was blushing. "Uh," he started, not knowing what he should say. He had just checked out L's body in plain sight.

L looked at his own body and nodded, "Yeah, it still looks pretty bad. Bruises always get darker before they heal." He picked at a piece of gauze.

"Yes, it looks pretty bad," Light repeated. L had just saved him and didn't even know it. It was a good thing for Light that L was so unaware that Light had been checking him out. "You should probably clean that." Light's brain was starting to move at its usual pace.

L looked at Light's torso, causing Light to blush rapidly before suppressing it back down. "You do too, but at least the swelling is down," L agreed. They sat up on the makeshift bed and stretched their sore muscles.

'_Ow,'_ thought Light as he rubbed between his pectorals and his shoulder. His muscles were tender from the long duration of the fight; he had no doubt they were rubbing on lactic acid from the stress he'd forced them through. While rubbing his arms, he sneaked a peek over to the side: L was rubbing his bruised wrist.

"Is your wrist okay?" Light asked, looking more directly at the detective.

He looked up, still rubbing his wrist, "Yes, it's just a bit cut at the sides. All Light's fault." He gently nudged the boy's shoulder.

"Hey!" he pushed back. "You're to blame too!"

L pushed the boy's shoulder again. Just as Light was about to retaliate, L stood up, which caused the boy to topple over sideways onto the bed. L snickered at the silliness. "Hey," Light whined, his cheeks pink.

"I want to shower," L explained, as if it were obvious.

The boy's face paled as he took in the words. "You . . . want to what?" No. This was too soon. How could he recover from the stupid dream if he knew that damn body would be completely naked and taunting him from just behind a shower curtain?!

"To shower, Light," L repeated, waiting for the boy to stand up.

"You want to shower?" he squeaked, hoping he was hearing wrong.

L yanked on the chain for Light to stand up, but the boy just let his arm stretch out. "I just said that."

"I don't . . . want to . . ." the boy replied, trying to escape the situation.

L stood square in front of him, his abdomen directly at Light's eye level. He put his hands on his hips and demanded, "Well? Why not?" He was getting frustrated; they needed to clean their wounds again and let their muscles recover a bit and a shower was a good way to complete both of these actions. Why did Light not want to shower? Light was the one that usually showered more often than necessary, so why was he acting so oddly? Oh. "Is it because of the wet dream?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

Light's eyes tore away from L's torso and up to his eyes as he blushed deeply, mouth parting to speak. "Uh" was all that came out.

"Are you serious?" L asked, grabbing onto the boy's wrist to pull him up.

Light felt a burst of testosterone release into his body the moment L grabbed his wrist; flashes of his dream danced across his vision.

_L brought the boy's hand to himself and made Light's fingers brush along his shuddering abdomen. Another sensation went down Light's body as he felt a rush of heat pulse down between his legs. _

He sucked in air and tried to shake the feeling out of his mind. His eyes squeezed shut.

_He rubbed over the ridges of his abs and gripped slightly at those damn sexy hip bones before slowly tracing his fingertips over a pelvic bone and down into the dip of tight skin._

SHIT. Again, he could feel that the blood had acted on its own and decided to pool around his groin. He bent over slightly to hide the erection that he hoped L hadn't noticed.

"Just take care of that in the shower," L stated, rolling his eyes. Was that such a difficult conclusion?

'_What?!'_ Light thought. How could he do that in the shower when he knew that he and L would only be divided by a curtain? How impure and dishonest was that?! He knew darn well he'd be thinking some very impure things about the man not 3 feet away from him. His eyes widened at a new realization, "But you'll _hear_ me!"

"So be quiet." Light had too many emotions flash across his face for L to follow.

'_It's really my only option,'_ Light thought weakly. There was no way he could ignore the tent in his pants any longer; the pain was killing him. He couldn't even think straight. He had never felt this type of pain before.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Light sat on the floor in the bathroom waiting for L to finish his shower. The anticipation he felt was unlike anything. He thought he was above these primal urges, but he had clearly been mistaken. It took all the willpower he could muster not to peek at L when he'd taken off his pants to get into the shower. Light sat with his elbows on his knees and his hands held the back of his head. He tried to focus on breathing and on logic. He almost groaned at the ridiculousness of this situation.

His erection was harder than it had ever been, growing at least an inch larger than during his wet dream—which was more of a high-and-dry dream—as it pumped full of blood. This was torture. Nightmares were better than this. He had to deal with this. Knowing L was attached to his wrist and just behind that very thin shower curtain was driving him mad. He could hear L move when the pattern of the water beating against his skin changed. This taunted him. He wanted to rip open the shower curtain and just . . . do something! He didn't even know what! He'd probably just stare. SHIT. He pulled at his hair.

The water stopped. Light held his breath and refused to look up when he heard the curtain open. He kept his head down and clenched his eyes shut tight. He felt droplets of water fall on his bare shoulders. He gulped.

"Light can get in now," L stated from above Light. Light nodded and stood up, his arm brushing L's arm. Was it possible for his heart to beat any faster? Light quickly turned his back to L so he could turn on the water and try to hide his raging erection. He began to unbutton his pants, which was not an easy feat considering that his penis was pressed up against it. He wasn't looking forward to the zipper. He blushed again as he swallowed his pride and turned his head to the side to look at L.

"Could you please turn around?" Light asked, trying not to stare at the dripping wet body barely covered by a towel. He bit his lip as his peripherals took in the sight of those damn sensual pelvic bones protruding just above that damn towel. L's eyebrows lifted as if he hadn't even thought to turn around.

"Yes," he said, pivoting around to face the opposite wall. Another wave of hormones pulsed through Light's body as he was now presented with the view of L's broad back. His whole body was tight; lean muscle stretched over sharp bones. Light's mouth opened as he watched water drip from the man's soaking wet hair, slide down in the grooves of L's scapula, mix with other water droplets, and fall down his spine, rolling over each vertebrae.

"Thank you," he choked out, carefully unzipping his pants. The vibration of the zipper and the eye candy his eyes were still ravaging forced a moan into his throat. He bit it back and hurried into the safety of the shower. The water stung at his wounds from the fight, but he didn't even notice. He dropped down to his knees and hunched over, breathing hard. Both his arms were flat on the shower floor, attempting to hold him up.

His mouth was wide open as he gulped in air, water from the shower flowing in his mouth only to slide back out. All he could see was L. That damned L! Light turned his head slightly and chewed on the crook of his deltoid muscle to keep from moaning. His dick was pulsing and twitching and he wasn't even _touching_ it yet. He let his mind wander from him.

He didn't even find himself in a fantasy, his mind kept showing him pictures and memories of L's lithe body. He remembered way back when the two played tennis together, back before he even noticed L's body. He vaguely wondered why he could remember this image so perfectly. The man had run around across the court, his shirt lifting up in the wind, revealing tight muscle that flexed when he hit the ball. His arms stretched out far to return volleys, his leg popping up in the air, revealing a line of skin just above his jeans.

He was sure L's abs flexed similarly each time he threw a kick at him, but he'd always worn a shirt, so Light didn't know for sure. But now he'd seen the whole torso and back. He panted as the tension grew between his legs. Waves of testosterone rushed down his body. He moaned out quietly, still biting his shoulder.

He gripped his hands together tight as he continued panting out, his body shivering and his erection bobbing. He whimpered when he remembered the feeling of holding L in his arms. L's skin was soft. He could feel the hard bones of L's body. L's muscles were tight and strong; each sinew tensed and flexed when he moved. Light had felt the way they rippled when the man breathed, what do they feel like when he writhes and thrusts? "Mng," He moaned out as his muscles clenched. All at once, his heart rate rocketed and his body clenched itself together. He let out a quiet, ecstasy filled whimper when his mind blanked and his body came. His body thrusted slightly with each wave of pleasure.

He relaxed his body as all the built up pressure finally left him after all the torture. He flipped around so the water would hit his front rather than his back and sighed as he rubbed the sticky cum off his abdomen and chest. After a few minutes, he gathered the strength to stand up and wash himself. His body was confused: it didn't know if it should be exhausted or energized. Light ran his fingers through his hair and sighed again; he was mentally tired and relieved. Now he could be around L without thinking about things that neither one of them had that much interest in.

He shut off the water and grabbed for a towel. As he wrapped the towel around his waist, he blushed furiously as a realization came to him: he had orgasmed from the thought of L—from the mere _thought_ of L. He hadn't even touched it. He had the best orgasm he'd ever had and nothing had even _touched_ him. He rolled his eyes, _'annoying.'_ He opened the curtain.

L looked at him from his seat on the floor, his face neutral as he said, "I didn't hear too much; you were pretty quiet."

Light took another towel and threw it over the man's still wet hair.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Heh, poor sexually frustrated Light. Hahaha. On a completely off topic note, have any of ya'll seen the Korean film **_**Antique Bakery**_**? It's a BL film based (kinda) off of a Japanese manga. It's super funny/cute/intriguing—I recommend it. (Just type it into youtube, it's available in semi-low quality, ~360p). That has nothing to do with this story, but I just rewatched it and I was enjoying myself. (It's English subtitles, by the way).**

**I'm sorry it took me a week to update : ( I'm still very busy with school, so it might be another week for the next…but reviews do make me write faster. ….Just sayin' **

**~Aia~**

**P.s. Are you wondering what is going to happen when they get out of timeout? I bet Watari has something. ; ) **


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola todos! I know, it's taking so long, but just distract yourselves with studying or something. You could've watched **_**Antique Bakery**_** or **_**The Karate Kid**_** while you waited . . . say, who actually did? Also, I finally got a review que estaba en español! Woo! I was thinking of translating some of my stories to Spanish, but I'm also thinking ain't nobody got time for that. (heh). **

**I had this chapter done for a while, but my internet connection hasn't been working : / gotta say: it's pissing me off. **

** No warning necessary for this chapter, pienso. ****Yo sé, es triste; quiero más perversión también. **

**Enjoy ^ . ^ **

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

After they had dressed into fresh clothes that had been left on the coffee table, the door unlocked in the reverse pattern of clinking they'd heard before. Watari stood in the open doorway with a smile, his hands behind his back.

"Good morning boys," he smiled, entering the room. They walked over toward him but stopped immediately when he brought his hands in front of him. He held onto a chain, similar to their own, but only about a foot and a half long. Light and L glanced at each other with the same look in their eyes: calculation and distrust.

"No," they said. Watari shut the door behind him and the clicks were heard again.

"Oh yes," he said with another smile. "You two use the chain as a weapon far too often and I am quite positive that this size chain will prevent that. I've also noticed that even when you two are chained together, you are much too far away, so this chain will be much more efficient in keeping the two of you together."

The boys looked at each other again and backed away from Watari slowly. "That's hardly necessary," L spoke out as they walked backwards.

"Oh, it is quite necessary," Watari replied, stepping toward the pair.

Light's turn, "I agree with L; we get along just fine."

"Then why are your faces battered?" Watari countered, steadily nearing the two.

L's turn, "That was merely an aggressive battle between two good friends." They thumped against the couch, stopping their motions. Both of their eyes widened. They couldn't allow this to happen.

Light chimed in, "Yeah, can't you tell, Watari? We just enjoy a good fight every now and again; this is totally normal."

Watari was now directly in front of them again. "Light, nothing about the two of you is 'completely normal,' and L, if the chain currently connecting the two of you is serving its purpose, you would not be missing an obvious piece of information."

L scoffed, "I'm not missing anything!" Watari grabbed his wrist and attached the end of the new chain to it next to the one connecting him to Light. L's eyes widened even more and he shoved Light to the side, out of Watari's reach. "Why would you do this?!" he pleaded at Watari.

Light got the hint and tried to stay out of Watari's reach, he'd have to get him within a foot of L in order to latch the new handcuff. They couldn't be that close to each other all the time; things would either get way more awkward or—worse—they would get used to it. He felt like he was fighting a losing battle. He had no idea what Watari's level of intelligence was, but he had the worst feeling that the old man was going to outsmart the two of them.

"You're not missing anything, L?" Watari asked. How many times would it take them to realize that he wasn't afraid to play dirty? "Are you sure?"

"I, of course I'm sure! I'm around Light all the time, there's no way for me to miss anything," He lied. He knew what he was missing and it was more than he'd care to admit. He didn't know what tormented the boy at night, he didn't know why the boy had a wet dream when he had been certain the boy wasn't interested in such things, and he certainly didn't know why they had woken up embracing. He didn't even know why he didn't know these things.

"Hmm, is that so?" He asked before he turned toward Light and continued, "Would you care to fill him in or should I?"

Light's face turned pink as he tried to stay as far away from Watari as the chain would allow. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"So then, you _do_ want me to tell him about a certain _incident_ that happened this morning," Watari replied, feigning innocence. He didn't watch the two the whole time, but he did manage to peep at one interesting moment. In all honesty, had he not seen anything, he would have lied anyway.

"I-I don't know what you mean, Watari," he stammered, fidgeting with his hands, catching L's eye. The detective eyed him back curiously.

"Should I jog your memory?"

"No! I mean, uh, there's no memory to jog," Light replied, breathe catching in his chest. What had Watari seen?

"Nothing about wandering eyes?" Watari asked the boy, smile planted on his face.

Light's eyes widened and his face paled. L was watching him as well, but he tried again, "No, I don't know what you're talking about, Watari."

Watari nodded his head, "I see, you just want me to tell him then, that's fine." Watari turned to face L again and began, "You see, this morning, after you finished showering and Light had just asked you to turn around, instead of immediately turning back around, he ended up watching y—" _CLICK_. "Ah, good choice, Light," Watari smiled.

L glared at a very red and wide-eyed Light. The boy had grabbed the other side of the handcuff and locked it around his own wrist. Watari proceeded to unlock and remove the original chain, keeping the boys bound by the new, smaller chain. L eyed Light. Why would he voluntarily opt for the shorter chain? What was Watari about to say that Light didn't want him to know? _'What happened after he asked me to turn around?'_ he thought.

"Watari, do you have our confinement here recorded?" L asked.

Watari gave a thumbs up to one of the cameras before he responded, "Yes; I have recorded your duration in timeout." The door unlocked with its array of bolts.

"I would like to watch them," L stated simply. Light's eyes widened as he stared at L. There was no way his actions would go unnoticed.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Watari answered, walking toward the door. Light let out a breath; he wanted to hug that old man right now.

"What?" the detective remarked in disbelief. Light could have giggled at the spoiled man being told no.

"I said no, L."

L recovered, "As the head of the Kira investigation, I demand to see the footage."

Watari turned back around and smiled at the detective, "I can guarantee that none of the events would aid in determining anything about Kira."

"I will be the one to decide that, Watari," L demanded firmly. Light snickered slightly; was L throwing a tantrum?

"In that case, no, I didn't save the recordings of the events here. Now, as you should be aware, you are late to the investigation." Watari turned on his heels and walked out of the door.

The detective stood where he was left, his jaw open. He lost. He lost to Watari. He lost to Watari twice. Light thought the man looked rather funny with his mouth hanging open like that. He smiled until L whipped his head to the side and thrust his body against Light's, pinning him against the couch to demand information. "What was Watari going to say that made you put the cuff on?"

Light's eyes widened and his face grew hot. He was in danger. "I don't—"

"Don't lie to me, Light," he interrupted.

Light stumbled over his words, "How could I possibly—"

"You're lying to me."

"Why do you want to know?!" Light yelled, trying to push his body off the back of the couch.

L pushed him back, the boy's spine hitting the edge of the couch's back. Light hissed at the pain. "Answer me!" L yelled back.

Light gathered his strength. The detective had already taken away his freedom, he'd destroyed him in a fight, he could read through him, and he'd ruined his ability to control his emotions, hormones, and expressions; what the hell else could L possibly do? He responded strongly with finality in his eyes, "Or what, L?"

L's eyes narrowed in a glare as his face heated up and he clenched his jaw. That's when Light realized: L really was throwing a little hissy fit. He didn't get his way and he didn't like it. He laughed. This man was so childish. L thought Light was narcissistic and egotistical, and maybe that was true; but so was L. L was a grown man and he acted like a spoiled little brat who ate candy all day and always got what he wanted; the detective didn't even do cases if they weren't entertaining to him!

Then everything was white.

As Light found himself lying on the floor with another body crouching next to him, he tried to remember how he'd gotten there. His head hurt. He glanced at the person next to him, biting his thumb and looking worried. The cheek with the gash on it stung.

"Light?" L tried, still chewing on his thumb.

Light sat up and rubbed his stinging cheek, "Did you slap me?"

"Yes."

"You _slapped_ me?"

"Yes."

Light stared at the man. Why the hell? "Why?"

"Because I didn't want to punch you," L replied, shifting back and forth.

Light tried to stand up but got light headed, "Why?"

"Because I didn't want to knock you out," he mumbled out, not looking the boy in the eyes.

Light's eyebrow raised and he rubbed the back of his head; he must have hit it when he fell. "And how did that work out, L?"

"It didn't," he fiddled with his feet.

Light rolled his eyes and extended his hand, "Well, help me up then."

L looked the boy in the eyes and stood up, grabbing his hand and carefully pulling him to his feet. L swallowed before saying, "I'm sorry, Light." Light's eyes widened: L apologized?

Light smiled before he remembered to suppress it, "It's okay, L."

They walked to the investigation room and hesitated again when they saw the images on the screen. The team was watching the replay of what had happened moments prior. Currently displayed was Light's body leaping across five feet to clasp the new chain around his wrist, effectively getting Watari to stop talking. "What are you doing?" L called out.

The team jumped collectively at the voice. Matsuda was the one to respond, "We're watching what happened in the room, Ryuuzaki. Can't you tell?"

"Why?" L asked as the two crossed the room to get near the men.

Matsuda continued, "Watari had us watch so that we knew when to unlock the door, but man, I wish there was sound. Oh yeah, Light-kun, are you okay?"

Light looked away from his own image on the screen and looked at Matsuda, "Yeah?" L noticed Light's father glaring at him threateningly.

"From the K.O, I mean," Matsuda followed, typing in a few things on a keyboard before a new image replaced the one they'd been watching: Light stood with his back curved around the back of the couch, L pinning him in place with an angry look on his face. A few words were spoken, but unheard, and there was a pause before L's hand pulled back into a fist and swung toward the boy's already injured face. Just before the fist made contact, L seemed to change his mind in a matter of nanoseconds and opened his hand, and he slapped the boy hard across the face. Light crumbled to the floor and banged his head on the ground as L's eyes widened in horror. He crouched down next to Light and stared, not breathing, waiting for him to open his eyes. When he did, a wave of relief washed over L's features.

The screen went blank when L reached passed Matsuda and hit a few keys on the keyboard. His cheeks had a reddish tint to them. He scurried into his usual seat.

Light rubbed his cheek and looked back at L, "Damn, L." He'd hit him hard. His dad cleared his throat and Light tensed, "I mean: Damn, Ryuuzaki," he corrected. He turned to his father, "I really am okay though, dad."

The man nodded, not thoroughly convinced and replied, "I had hoped the plan wouldn't work."

"What was the plan?" Light asked, trying to sit down in his usual seat.

His father continued, "The plan was to get you to voluntarily agree to a shorter chain. I don't know what Watari said to get you to agree, but I can't say that I agree with your decision."

Light smiled sheepishly, "I think it was the better outcome." L chewed his thumb again; a very short chain was better outcome than L hearing whatever Watari was going to tell him. Light tried again to sit down in his seat, but the chain didn't reach. He sighed as he pulled the chair closer to L.

His father wasn't pleased with the answer, "Did he threaten you with confinement again?"

"No, no," Light responded quickly, sitting in his chair and reaching to pull the monitor in front of him. He and L's chairs had to be touching now in order for them to be able to type and be productive. "He's just a very convincing man, that's all. Don't worry about it, dad; me and Ryuuzaki are fine." L stared at the boy who was a foot away from him. This boy might not have any memories of being Kira, but he sure had a lot of secrets that L needed to know; maybe a shorter chain wouldn't be so bad for L.

"You're fine?" his dad interjected. "You are both so fine together that Ryuuzaki knocked you unconscious moments after you agreed to the new chain?"

L winced and turned to face the man. "I am sorry for my actions, Yagami-san."

The man's face was fierce, "You are a known liar, Ryuuzaki; prove your sincerity with your actions and don't lay another attack on _my_ son." He narrowed his eyes on the detective who stared back at him with wide eyes. He continued, "I can only put up with so much, Ryuuzaki; if you harm my son again without giving him so much as a fighting chance, I'm going to have to act as a father defending his son, not as your ally. Do I make myself clear?" L shrunk in his chair, looking weak.

"Yes, sir, I understand," he choked out, defeated. He'd lost again.

Light's father nodded, satisfied, and returned to his job. L turned his chair around to face the monitor and stared at it blankly. He felt small and weak. He honestly didn't want to hurt the boy and he was upset at his actions. He was just so mad that things weren't going his way—Watari had even acted without consulting him—and he took his frustration out on Light. He sunk into his chair again. He really wanted to go back and undo what he'd done; he hadn't even thought about it, but he was at least glad he'd instinctively opened his hand instead of punching Light full on. He didn't want to think about the damage a loaded punch would have done to the already injured boy. L felt empty.

Light's heart twisted slightly in his chest at the sight of the dejected L. He looked so sad and small. This wasn't L; this was a kicked puppy. L was a legendary detective who was intelligent and brave. L had the guts to call out Kira and confine him and chain himself to him, and right now, L was miserable. Light lifted up his arm and covered the foot distance to L's head. He gently placed his hand on the detective's head and patted his hair for a quick moment like L had done for him when he'd cried the day before.

L's heart thumped in his chest at the touch and he looked over at Light. Even with all the bruised and cuts gathered on the boy's face, Light looked beautiful and he seemed to be glowing. Light gave L a smile before he turned to his own monitor. L blushed for a moment and his body filled with warmth. The corners of his mouth pulled up into a tiny smile. Right now, Light was okay and they had a murderer to catch.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**It's okay L :( I'm sure Light will always try to make you feel better ; ) And what a sneaky sneak Watari is, huh? Oh, and a lot of ya'll have been saying that I'm doing a good job with keeping them in character according to the anime (which is gonna be untrue soon, lo siento) but I have a secret for you: I haven't watched the anime yet :O! I've seen the movies and have read the manga. But I ain't never seen the anime. Heh. **

**And **_**V,**_** I thought you might like Light's thinking of Sayu in the last chapter : ) I based her kind of how you thought their relationship might have been. I might completely change her character a bit later… And by "might" I mean I will. **

**~Aia~**

**P.s. who can't wait for more Sayu/Misa-Misa? :P **


	12. Chapter 12

**Many apologies for my lack of response. Thank you so much to every one of ya'll. I'm not sure what's going on with my internet connection. Anyway, I've also lost some motivation for this story (just slightly, don't worry) and I think it is because I'm stressed with school and lack of internet and getting sick (not super sick, just annoyingly unwell). This intro is so depressing, I blame it on the frustration I have for the internet.**

** This chapter here is a bit different: Hence forth into the unknown, my fellow fanfiction peeps!**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Around 3pm, Matsuda stretched and stood up from his chair. "I'm hungry," he stated, hoping the rest of the team would agree that they should break for food. They had pretty much pinned it down to the Yotsuba corporation and things were getting a bit heated, but that didn't mean they didn't need to eat. The team looked up from their computers and nodded; it was time for a break. "Oh, and you have a date today, Light-kun. I don't know how you always forget these things."

Light's eyes widened and he looked at L. How could he go into Misa's room looking like this?! They had clearly been fighting with each other and now they had an even shorter chain than the one they'd started with. This was not going to be good.

Matsuda continued, "Also, you're late."

Light groaned and stood up, pulling L up too; this darn short chain required nearly simultaneous movements. L was still a bit depressed from hurting the boy and getting yelled at and Light could see it in the man's eyes; he wanted to help, but he didn't know how. As they made their way to Misa's room, L's phone rang.

"This is L," he answered.

"Ryuuga! Hi! Could you give the phone to Light? Please and thank you!" said a cheerful voice. L turned his head sideways, confused. He turned to Light and gave him the phone.

"It's for you," L told him. Light grabbed the phone and looked at L strangely; who would be calling for him on L's cell phone? He held the phone up to his left ear as L leaned in next to it so he could hear as well.

"Light speaking," he said into the phone.

"Hey Light-Nii, it's me!" she called over the phone.

Light smiled, it was so nice to hear her voice, "Sayu, hi. Why are you calling?"

She laughed on the other side, "Well I miss my big brother, you dummy!"

L nudged Light's stomach and gave him a look. Light responded, "Ryuuga wants to know how you got his number."

"Anyway," she ignored, "I just wanted to know when you were coming back home; even though you're with dad, mom's getting worried about you. I told her I'd check up on you."

"I don't know when I'm coming back home, but I think it might be soon."

"Soon like within the month or soon like within the year?" she asked.

"Uh," Light started; he wasn't sure. "It depends."

"On the Kira case?" she asked.

L nudged Light again and gave him another look. Light said, "Ryuuga wants to know how you know I'm working on the Kira case."

She ignored it again, "In that case, I'll tell her that it'll be within two months. You guys are looking into the Yotsuba corporation, right?"

L stabbed Light in the side. "Ow! Stop it L-Ryuuza-ga," Light stumbled over L's names. Then he remembered to talk to Sayu, "How did you get the number after all, Sayu?"

She giggled over the phone, "I promised mom that I would and I that I would contact one of your friends from school."

"So you lied to mom?" Light asked.

"No, I don't lie. Am I not talking to you right now? You did attend school with Ryuuga, you know."

L stabbed Light in the side with his hand. "OW! I think Ryuuga wants to talk to you, Sayu."

She sighed, "Fine, put him on."

Light hesitated before handing L the phone. "One more thing."

"Yes?" she asked happily.

"I'm sorry I haven't been a very good brother lately."

"Well, just make it up to me when you get back, 'kay?"

Light smiled, "I will." He handed the phone to L.

L immediately began the interrogation, "How did you get this number?" Light leaned toward the phone to listen, but L pushed his head with his hand to keep him out of earshot. Light grumbled and tried to reach anyway.

"Phone company," she answered swiftly.

"How do you know Light's working on the Kira case?" He asked, pushing Light's head away from the phone.

"Police records," she answered, getting bored.

"Why do you suspect that we're investigating the Yotsuba corporation?"

"News channel," she stated.

"How did you really get this number?"

"Oh, and Ryuuga, don't you _dare_ hurt my brother like that again. That made me very angry." L's eyes widened.

"How did you know about that?" He pushed his leg into the boy's side to get him farther away from the phone.

"You know, you're lucky that you truly regret hurting him, or I wouldn't be so quick to forgive you," she threatened and then added, "If you hadn't been looking so depressed and lost, I wouldn't have been so nice as to call you with a warning."

"How do you know about this?!" L demanded

"Ah, sorry, the phone connection is cutting out."

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is, because I'm turning the phone off now, don't worry, we're cool. Bye-bye, Ryuuga! Tell Light bye-bye for me and that I love him!"

L stared at the phone; she hung up. "Sayu says she loves you," he said, dropping his leg and staring at Light. As Light stood up straighter, L continued distrustfully, "Care to tell me how she knows all that she knows?"

"What? You're accusing me of telling her?!" Light yelled defensively, looking the detective in the eyes. How could he manage to contact his sister without the detective knowing? What had she said to him on the phone that set him off so much?

L stared back at Light, reading his reactions. "I don't know how else she could possible know everything she knows, unless your father has been telling her things," L reasoned.

Light's breathing increased. He hadn't gone behind L's back and blabbed about the Kira investigation! He hadn't told ANYONE. "You're seriously blaming me? We're together all the time; you would know if I contacted someone!"

"I don't know, Watari did mention that there're a few things I'm missing. Maybe your sneaking calls is one of them," he accused.

"What?! No! That has to do with awakening hormones, not the Kira investigation!" Light yelled out, blushing.

"I believe you."

"And besides, you know my dad isn't—wait, what?" Light stopped his argument and stared quietly at L.

L blinked. "I said that I believe you, Light; I was just testing your reaction."

Light sighed, newly exhausted. "You're really frustrating, you know that?" he asked, running his hand through his hair.

L smiled, "Yes."

Light smiled back, L was looking much better; Sayu knew how to fix everything, didn't she? "You look better," he blurted out before he had the chance to cover his mouth.

L tilted his head to the side, "better than what?"

Light mentally smacked himself for not filtering his words, and why did he even care if L was happy or not? "You look better than you did when we started today; I'm glad." Light noticed a light blush on the detective's cheeks. "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

L's cheeks grew a bit darker. "You didn't embarrass me," he lied, turning his head to the side and continuing their trek for Misa's room. Light smiled fully and hurried along beside the man.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Light, Ryuuzaki! You're here!" Misa yelled, running over to the door. "For a while there Misa-Misa thought that you weren't going to—woah." She stopped in front of them and examined their faces. "You two don't look so—WAA! What is this?!" She hollered, gripping the new chain.

"Hello Misa," Light greeted, sighing. They hadn't even closed the door yet.

"Good afternoon, Amane-san," L smiled, pulling the chain out of the girl's manicured hands.

"Ah! Sorry!" She yelled with a quick hug to both of them, "Where are Misa-Misa's manners? Come in, come in." She ushered them into the room and took them to the couches where they all sat as they always did, with the exception of the two boys being forced to sit much closer than usual. Another peculiarity was that there were 4 slices of cake on the coffee table instead of the usual three. "So, uh, did the gremlins get you or something?"

Light turned his head to the side and stared at the girl; was she feeling okay? Gremlins? "What?" he asked, still eying her. She looked like her normal self, frilly clothes, ribboned hair, and spunky aura, but she was talking crazy.

"You know: gremlins, those little guys that are always running around and causing chaos," she explained, grabbing a piece of cake from the coffee table. L had already helped himself to one.

"Are you feeling okay, Misa?" Light asked, somewhat concerned.

She munched on a bite of cake and nodded her head with a mumbled, "Mhmm."

Light looked at L, "Is she okay?"

L nodded and replied, "Don't you know, Light-kun? Gremlins are mystical creatures that destroy things and wreak havoc whenever possible, like in military aircraft."

Light stared at L. "Oh," he said, still not completely sure that the cake wasn't drugged . . . speaking of cake, "Why are there four pieces of cake?"

"Misa-Misa wanted to eat her piece today, but she didn't think it would be fair to take one of Ryuuzaki's. Misa-Misa isn't cruel you know."

"Thank you, Amane-san," L answered, setting the empty plate on the coffee table, forcing Light to lean forward with him. They were getting better at predicting each other's movements.

Misa continued eating her cake and added, "You will tell Misa what happened now." The boys remained silent as they looked at each other, both predicting what the other was going to say. "Oh no, don't be confused! That wasn't a suggestion, that was a command," Misa spoke, her eyes innocent and her hands going to her cheeks in a girly gesture.

Light eyed the detective with that same feeling that L was going to say something stupid.

L started, "It has to do with Light-kun's hormo—"

"We got into a fight," Light yelled over the rest of L's sentence. "And then we got in trouble and the smaller chain is a punishment."

L glared at the boy again, calculating. Light had been so easy to read just a few months ago, but now the boy had many secrets that the detective couldn't figure out; this frustrated him. Light was becoming a puzzle he couldn't piece together.

"That's horrible! Misa-Misa hopes the two of you are okay!" She leaned forward again to look at the fading bruises on their faces. "Will those gashes heal without scarring?" she asked.

L nodded and he stared Light in the eyes, daring him to stop him from speaking again, "Do you want to know a secret, Amane-san?"

Misa's face lit up and she nodded her head rapidly, "Yes, yes, yes! Tell Misa!" Light clenched his jaw, what was that idiot going to tell her?

L faced the bubbly girl and put on a false excited expression of someone about to gossip something juicy while he whispered loudly, "Light-kun actually _chose_ to wear the smaller chain."

Misa's mouth opened and she squealed. "Light! I didn't know you were into that!"

Light's eyes opened wide and his mouth fell open. "What?! No! I didn't—"

"It's true," L interrupted, nodding at Misa. "He didn't want me to know about his sudden attack of hormones, though of course I found out anyway, so he decided to wear a shorter chain instead of just telling me. Can you believe it?"

Misa blushed slightly, "Oh! For a moment there, Misa-Misa thought you meant that Light-kun chose a shorter chain because he wanted to be closer to you, Ryuuzaki!" Light blushed hard and clenched his hands together; what an absurd imagination that girl had . . . as if _he _could want to be even closer to _L_. Light scoffed just before images of L's body rushed through his mind, _'damn it,'_ he thought. Fine, maybe he was just _slightly_ physically . . . attracted . . . to the detective—_maybe_, but THAT wasn't the reason he opted for the shorter chain! . . . Well, actually, it kind of _was_ because of L's stupid body and Light not being able to keep his eyes to himself . . . but only he and Watari had to know that! "But now Misa-Misa realizes what you meant. He didn't want to tell you that he's sexually frustrated about not getting to be with Misa."

Light glared at L: it was possibly worse to have this Kira-crazed pop star think he was desiring _her _than it was to have her think he desired that damn idiotic detective. L went on with his lies, "Understandably, you know, I think he had a dream about you last night."

_'That's it,'_ Light thought angrily. He violently pushed his hand over L's mouth—ah, L's very soft mouth—and pushed the man over, pinned beneath him. He looked at Misa and said, "That's not it!"

"Uh-oh, Light is blushing a lot, maybe he really does like Ryuuzaki," Misa pouted. Then she blushed, "Misa-Misa wants to watch."

Both of the boys' eyes widened. "Watch _what_, Misa?" Light asked, not sure he wanted to hear her answer. L squirmed a bit beneath him. Light tightened his hold.

"Well, Misa's been reading a lot of magazines lately, and she knows what's going on here. And Misa-Misa supports love."

"He and I are _not_ in love, Misa," Light interrupted before he had to hear anything else. L wiggled more, unable to use his hands to push the boy off of him. He made noises, but the words were too muffled by Light's hands for anyone to hear him.

"Okay, Light, Misa believes you," she said reassuringly, which somehow made it less reassuring. "Also, Misa was thinking and she thinks that she wouldn't be upset if Light-kun didn't want to date her anymore."

Light's mouth fell open and silence surrounded them before he felt L lick his hand, sending a wave of heat through him. L then bit his hand, "Ah!" Light yelled, pulling his hand off the man's mouth. L immediately inhaled and coughed.

"I have to _breathe_, you know," L glared, sitting up.

"Well, Misa is starting to think that Ryuuzaki was right. Misa is done obsessing over Kira; Misa's family has been avenged and Misa is satisfied. If Misa really was the second Kira, Misa doesn't want to be her anymore; Misa wants a normal pop star's life after the new Kira has been stopped. If Light really was the first Kira, then Misa can't be with him after this. Is that okay?"

"Yes, definitely," Light answered, a little too quickly. L raised his eyebrow; if Light was so quick to break up with Misa, then he clearly wasn't attached to her and the wet dream probably hadn't been about her, not that he had really thought Light dreamt about the punk pop star, but he hadn't ruled it out as a possibility, since the boy was surprising him lately. L bit his lip in annoyance, he hated being surprised; it meant he didn't know something.

Misa, surprisingly, smiled. "But you still have to date Misa-Misa while we're stuck here or else Misa will get bored. Maybe we'll be able to become friends, even." She almost looked giddy. Maybe the cake really was drugged.

The two males looked at the clock and started to leave, desperate to get out of this situation.

"Oh, and Light, Misa-Misa has a question," she stated when they got to the doorway.

Light turned to face her, "Yes?"

"Misa was thinking about something and it just didn't add up to what she originally thought," she began.

"What's your question?" he pressed, he really wanted to leave and just catch this damn Kira already. Not to mention get off these STUPID HANDCUFFS.

She bit her lip and pulled at her pigtails. "Is Light a virgin?"

L watched Light turn bright red and choke a bit; L couldn't help but to grin. That was probably the last thing the boy expected to be asked. Light really did blushed a lot lately.

"Oh, Misa-Misa was right," she concluded, giggling. When the two left the room she sat down on the floor in front of the door and laughed a girly little laugh. She felt so relieved; when this investigation was over, she would be free to be whoever she wanted to be. She didn't want to spend her life obsessing over some boy or a self-proclaimed god; she just wanted to be the best pop star she could be.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**The cake isn't drugged, by the way. I like Sayu, I do. She's not going to become a major role in this story, but I think she'll be more like this in another story I'm thinking of making—smart and knows too much, I mean. She'll be the main character in that (don't worry, still gonna be L and Light of course). If you don't like this chapter, don't be upset, she won't play a major role in **_**this**_** story. Oh, and no, there will not be yuri in this. I mean, if you really, really, really want it, I can deliver some hints to yuri, but I don't plan on it otherwise. I'm not sure how I could even incorporate that even if I wanted to (which I don't). **

** I'm not sure when I'll be able to upload again with how my connection is working, but I'll do my best to make it within 2 weeks (preferably one week). That being said: thank you in advance for everyone who has/will review. If I am unable to respond to you quickly, just know that I do appreciate your feedback/encouragement/hatred. Not so much your hatred, really, but it's your opinion and here in the US of A, we're supposed to value that opinion of yours.**

**~Aia~**

**p.s. It may be fast, but who else is dying for some more L and Light bonding? Ooh, and how 'bout a nightmare for title's sake? **

**p.p.s. I just realized I have no random español in this chapter : O ! So, uh, . . . hola. - ****un saludo de mi corazón. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola todos! Welcome back. : ) I still have not resolved my internet issue, but I am following the advice of a reviewer and here I am at my school's library. I'm huddled up in the corner with 4 text books and some study material. Heh. I'll be studying from those the rest of the day/night, but as of now, they're just cover to make it look like I'm doing schoolwork and not fanfiction, haha. **

** Also, as a side note, I got into my first fight in a long time yesterday. I had gloves on (it's cold here, right now) so my knuckles didn't get bloody, which means I have no tell-tale signs of battle wounds, haha. It was a stupid fight, but I definitely won against the drunk idiot. I could go on forever on this, but I'll spare you the scene. **

** Enjoy the upcoming nightmare ^ . ^**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Later that night, Light found himself nodding off in front of the computer. It was about 1am, and L was still going strong while Light hadn't been for the past hour. The boy wanted to believe that he was letting his mind explore possibilities or that it was wandering about for a bit, but in all actuality, his mind wasn't doing anything. His eyes wandered around sometimes, but he wasn't thinking a damn thing; he just wanted to go to sleep and not be haunted with nightmares or wet dreams.

_Thump_. L rolled his eyes. This was the third time in the last hour and it was only 1 in the morning. "Light, get off of me," he ordered. Thanks to the stupid new chain forcing their chairs right next to each other, Light's head kept landing on L's shoulder. The first time, L froze in surprise before viciously shaking his own shoulder to bounce the boy's head on his bone. The second time, L had pushed the boy's head off with his hand.

The boy groaned and rolled his head on the man's shoulder, his hair tickling L's neck. L flushed a little at the feeling. "Wake up," he demanded, wiggling his arm. The boy just buried his head higher up into the crook between L's neck and shoulder. L blushed furiously, eyes widening when he felt the hot breathe on his skin. _'Woah,'_ L thought, as he gulped, trying to clear his mind. "Light," he tried again.

The boy groaned again, much too groggy to realize what the hell he was doing, "Hm?"

"Ngh," L gasped out when the boy's lips mumbled against his skin. L felt something like fire rip through him. What. The hell. Was that? "Light," he repeated, louder.

"Huh? What?" Light asked with droopy eyes, finally lifting his head off L's shoulder. How could a mass murderer look so adorable?!

_'Ugh, what is WRONG with me?'_ L questioned in his head, his heart beating strong. "Are you trying to slow down the investigation?"

"Hmm?" Light asked, rubbing his eye sleepily. "I don't want to slow down the investiga—" he yawned, "—tion." He leaned his head on his hand.

"Open your eyes," L nagged.

"My eyes are open," Light lied, head feeling heavier with each passing second.

L stared while Light began to fall asleep right in front of him. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

The sleepy boy groaned, not opening his eyes, "Eleven?"

"What? Light that's not even a possible—" _Thump._ "Light, get off!" The boy's head was resting on him once again.

_'I give up,' _L thought. It was a useless battle to try to keep the boy awake and working. It was more entertaining when the boy was helping him with the investigation, anyway; working alone wasn't as intriguing anymore. The detective pushed his chair away from the desk, the boy adjoining his wrist was pulled along as well.

L stood up, forcing Light to his feet. "I don't want to go to the mall," slurred the boy. What nonsense was he talking about? L really wanted to hit him to wake him up, but after the threat from Light's father _and _sister, he didn't want to risk it. A pulse of worry rushed through him, how did Light's sister know that he'd hurt Light? He shook his head, he had a feeling this wasn't something he was going to solve.

"Come on!" he yelled at the boy, jerking the chain to the side.

"Woah! Hey! Why'd you do that?" Light asked, rudely awakened. He rubbed his wrist.

"We're going to bed," L answered, walking to their room.

Light smiled, "Oh, good; I was beginning to feel tired." L rolled his eyes.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Trying to get into bed with such a short length of chain between them was not an easy task, but they managed. Light fell asleep about as soon as his head touched the pillow. L was stuck staring at the ceiling and trying to ignore the sleeping boy that was facing him. He was closer than they usually slept and the detective could smell the boy's soft scent. He blushed; they'd woken up _much _closer that previous morning. He shook his head: that was NOT going to repeat itself.

L thought to himself while he listened to the quiet breathing next to him. He'd grown so accustomed to hearing that sound. He hadn't accounted for these things when he'd first agreed with Watari to monitor the boy 24/7.

First, he got used to having the boy constantly next to him. L had never been lonely, but now he never could be if he wanted to. He was used to walking around and working and sleeping next to the boy; adjusting to a smaller chain wasn't difficult for either of them. Then, he'd actually grown to like the boy. That was a mistake: a detective should not become friends with his prime suspect that he _knew_ was nothing but guilty. But how could he not become friends with Light? They were so alike in so many ways. But then, he'd gotten attached to the boy, too. Not only was Light a friend to him, but he was an actual, valued friend. L legitimately enjoyed having the boy around.

But what was happening now? L could feel the investigation of the 3rd Kira coming to a close. What was going to happen when Light remembered being Kira? L frowned; he didn't want to lose his only real friend. This wasn't fair, why did his only friend have to be a mass murderer? Why couldn't they have met in a different scenario? Why did Light have to be Kira?

L sighed. He'd have better luck trying to figure out how Sayu had found out his number and actions. He listened again to the soft breathing next to him and he tried not to smile. He turned on his side to watch the boy full on. He blushed a bit. Light was so cute and innocent in his sleep with his hair framing his face and the sheet pulled up to his ears. L bit his lip when the warm feeling surged through him again. What was this?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_He was surrounded by heavy rain; it seemed to be coming at him from every direction, blinding him. Light struggled to keep moving. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten here or where he was going, but he knew that he HAD to get wherever he was going. The wind increased, pushing him back from his unknown destination and chapping his skin through his soaked clothes. He could barely open his eyes and the images didn't help him. 'Where am I?' he thought, still trudging on through the elements. He looked toward the sky as best as he could. He saw fire a few kilometers ahead; how could there be fire in this hurricane? _

_ Light didn't know why, but he felt that he had to get to that fire. Something was there. He ran on, letting the wind and rain cut into his clothes and then into his flesh. He was almost there. Who was in that fire? Fear shook inside of him, but he had to keep going. _

_ As soon as he neared the burning building, the flames reached for his skin. He was so scared and it hurt so much. He clenched his jaw, not wanting to scream. He had to be strong; he was sure that there was someone he needed to save in that building. Without another thought, he raced into the building. The fire seared his skin and singed his hair as he crossed over the barrier and into the building. _

_ Smoke was everywhere, worse than the rain had been. He couldn't see and he couldn't breathe. Who was here? Where are they? He ran forward into the heat and deep into the building. Finally, he crossed another barrier into a room where there was . . . _

_ . . . Nothing. His heart rate increased: he was terrified of the nothingness. It wasn't dark, it wasn't light. He couldn't see and he couldn't feel. 'What's happening?' he began to panic. He tried to breathe to calm his nerves, but there wasn't any air in this room. His lungs were dried from the smoke, but they weren't demanding oxygen. He wanted to cry and curl into a ball, but Light kept walking forward—at least he thought he was, he couldn't really tell; he just knew that he was. In his heart, he started to realize what it was he was looking for. He had to stop something, something that was his doing and that only he could stop. _

_ His heart calmed as he crossed another barrier and found himself in the investigation room, except he couldn't get in. He was blocked behind another type of barrier almost like glass. He was stuck watching whatever he was about to watch. What was he going to see? His nerves shook in anxiety._

_ He saw L. His heart began to race again. Something was wrong. Something terrible was going to happen. He had to stop it. He just HAD to._

_-"L!" he screamed, forcing his lungs to work. Nothing. No reaction. _

_-"L!" he tried again, banging his hands on the barrier. It was no use; they couldn't hear him. _

_ He watched as Kira entered the room, eyes as ominous as always. He watched as he spoke to L. How could this happen? There was no way that L couldn't tell that this was Kira and not Light, right? _

_-"L!" he screamed desperately, "That's not me! That's Kira!" He sunk to his knees. Why couldn't they hear him?! Why couldn't he DO anything?! Why was he always so useless?! His body was engulfed in fear and sorrow. He was so useless. _

_ The screens in the whole room went dark. What was going on? Then L's eyes went wide and he clutched his heart. 'No, no, no, no, no!' Light panicked, jumping to his feet and punching the barrier. Kira caught L in his arms. _

_-"Don't you TOUCH HIM!" Light screamed, though no one could hear him. Fury raged through his whole body, replacing the fear. How DARE Kira pretend to be Light and go so far as to lay a finger on L? Did he think that Light would allow that? _

_ L looked up into Kira's eyes before he fell limp. Kira smiled. _

_-"NO!" Light screamed, finally pushing past the barrier. Everything but L disappeared. He picked up the body of his only true friend._

_-"L," Light sobbed, holding the body in his arms, pressing it tight against his own body. "Please don't be dead." He cried as he hugged the body. "No," he whimpered weakly._

_-"I think that was fun, don't you?" asked a filthy voice that could only belong to one person. _

_ Light looked up at himself with burning eyes. "Kira," he stated, hatred lacing his name. _

_-"Don't give me that look; a weakling like you can't wear my eyes so freely," Kira replied, looking Light in the eyes and letting the ice burst inside of the boy. _

_ Light felt his insides freeze over and rip apart. He rejected to show any sign that would make himself look weak. "You killed L," he threw at Kira, his voice full of fire. _

_-"Oh, you can still speak?" Without any effort, Kira made Light's body burn. The boy let out a tiny whimper before strengthening his resolve. "Of course I killed him; he was in my way."_

_ Light felt like he was dying over each second. He was being tortured and the worst pain had already pierced through him. L was dead and there was nothing he could do to save him; he'd let him die. No. He was Kira wasn't he? He had to be, he looked just like him. He'd killed L. He'd killed L and been happy about it. 'No,' Light rejected in his mind, 'no.' _

_ Wait. He wasn't Kira. At least, not yet he wasn't. Did that mean that L was still . . . alive? _

_-"L?" Light asked the body in his arms. L had to be alive. This was a nightmare wasn't it? Wasn't it? This couldn't be real. L couldn't be dead. _

_ Kira scoffed. "Yagami Light, I know you're stupid but you can't possibly be that—"_

"—Light?"_ a voice interrupted, echoing through the emptiness. Where had that come from? It didn't come from L's body, but it was L's voice. _

_-"What?" Kira yelled, looking around. _

_ The ice that was ripping Light apart melted. _

"Light?"_ the voice called again. Light smiled and the fire was gone from his skin. _

_-"NO!" Kira yelled, frantic. "STOP!" Light smiled again, L was alive, somewhere. _

_-"AGH!" Kira screamed in wrath, fire spinning around him. He turned back to Light with a crazed expression and laughed, "I think I know something even better for next time." _

_ Light felt a soft, timid touch on his cheek. _

He opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, but he knew who was hovering over him; he was safe. Without thinking, Light extended his arms and leaned upwards into the body, embracing it tightly. L was alive.

"Light?" L asked, body going rigid. He was happy that the boy was okay, but why was Light hugging him?

"L," Light whispered, burying his head between L's shoulder and neck. The warmth there filled Light with relief, the familiar scent reassuring him that L was really alive. Light realized he had been crying when L's neck became wet from his tears.

L wasn't exactly sure what was going on. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around the boy's torso. Whatever Light had been dreaming about must have really riled him up. "It's okay now, Light," L soothed. Light tangled the fingers of one hand into L's hair and pulled him into an even tighter embrace.

"I'm sorry," Light choked out, releasing L from the hug. He rubbed his eyes clear of moisture and looked at the detective in front of him. L was blushing heavily but he also looked very concerned.

"Are you still going to refuse to tell me what that nightmare was about?" L asked.

Light sighed and turned his head to the side. "Yes," he replied. He couldn't tell L about that nightmare. For one, he didn't want to give him any more reason to think that he was Kira. And for two, he couldn't tell L how much the thought of L's death ate away at him. He'd even invaded the man's personal space yet another time.

L added, "Even though I know that I was part of it this time?"

Light closed his eyes. He wasn't surprised, just embarrassed. "How do you know that?"

"You screamed," L informed. He swallowed and added, "You screamed my name."

Light nodded and lied back down. After a few moments, L lied down too, facing the boy.

Light turned to face L as well and asked, "Tell me everything that you heard."

L still looked worried as he answered, "L, L, L, that's not me, that's Kira, don't you touch him, no, L, please don't be dead, no, Kira, you killed L, L."

Light blushed hard; L had heard everything he'd said. He felt fear form in his stomach. What was he supposed to do now?

"Light," L stated, getting Light's eye contact before he continued, "tell me."

Light nodded, becoming scared. What would L do once he knew about the nightmares?

"It's okay, Light," the man assured, scooting closer to the boy so that Light could feel L's warmth.

"Okay," Light gave.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Light briefly summarized the nightmares.

"You let Kira torture you in your sleep," L stated, still facing the boy as they lay on the bed.

"I don't _let_ him, it's just that he does," Light rejected. Who would let themselves suffer for no reason?

L blushed slightly as he continued his summary, "And being near me pushes the nightmares away?"

Light hesitated. He hadn't distinctly mentioned anything like that, but of course L would figure it out. Light knew that being near L and touching L kept his mind safe from Kira, but he had far too much pride to admit that. "Maybe," he settled.

L raised his eyebrow. _'Maybe?'_ he thought. _'Does he think I'm an idiot?' _"Maybe, right," he allowed, moving on, "And Kira looks just like you."

"Well," Light didn't want to admit that either, but he had to, "Yeah. But he doesn't act the same; he gives off a different atmosphere. He's really, really scary."

"I'm going to ask you some questions, Light, and I want you to answer them as quickly as possible. Don't hesitate, just say the first thing, okay?"

Light thought for a moment. This was risky. Again though, what did he have to lose? "I have one condition," he agreed.

L nodded and asked, "The condition being?"

_'What the hell am I doing?' _Light asked himself. Light blushed before he snaked his arm onto the man's broad back and pulled L close to himself. He rested his forehead against L's soft neck and kept his arm loose around the man's body. He was nervous at what he'd done, but he felt so comfortable at the same time.

L felt his cheeks grow hot as the same hot sensation spread throughout his body. Light was really surprising him lately; nothing he was doing corresponded to what the detective's observations predicted he would do. He had another problem. _'Where do I put my arm?' _he questioned as his hand stayed hovering above the arm Light held around him. He breathed out, Light's hair tickling his face. The man bit his lip as he decided to place his hand on the boy's soft hair.

"Deal," L agreed. Light smiled happily into his neck.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Aw, them boys are so cute. How ballsy of Light (out of character, but too bad. Fear makes you be all craycray). And uh-oh, what on earth does Kira have planned! : O heh, I make myself laugh when I type cheesy things. (But now people are staring at me, at least they think I'm on facebook or something). Fun fact: I have earbuds in right now so that people think I'm listening to music…but I have nothing playing, I just didn't want anyone to come over and try to talk to me. Heh. **

**Also, I swear half of ya'll can read my mind with your story predictions. **

**Pues, hasta el próximo capítulo : )**

**~Aia~**

**p.s. Shower anyone? **


	14. Chapter 14

**I have been so sick. Sorry everyone : ( I couldn't make it to the library and I haven't bought a new cable yet, so I had to wait…which meant ya'll had to wait : ( I had this chapter done for a week, but I couldn't upload it. Waaaa, so sad. **

**Heh. Anyway, as always, muchísimas gracias for reading this : D Much love for you. I'm throwing my love at you, so catch it, you lovelies! **

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

L began immediately, "Does Kira hurt you in your dreams?"

"Nightmares, yes."

"Has he threatened you?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"He told me that he knows something even better for next time."

L continued his questions as soon as Light finished answering. "Has he called you anything?"

"My name. Oh, and stupid and disgusting and a weakling," Light remembered.

"Why disgusting?"

"Uh. . . " L felt the boy tense.

"I said not to hesitate," L reminded, absentmindedly twirling Light's hair in his fingers.

"Well. . ." Light hesitated again. He was called disgusting after he'd had the dream about L writhing naked on a bed, so he couldn't exactly say that. "I don't remember."

"You're lying," L stated. Even if L didn't know that already, the remaining rigidness in the boy's body reinforced his findings. _'I guess there are positives about skin contact,'_ he thought.

"Well, it's not important; just move on," Light replied, his body relaxing back against L's firm body. Shit. He could feel the man's abs through the shirt and each time the detective spoke, he could feel the muscles tighten. Shit. _'Ah, just think about Kira,'_ Light threw in his mind. He recalled all the pain that Kira caused him and the anger he felt when he thought of him. _'Whew, that was close,'_ Light thought.

"Fine," L allowed, falling back into rapid fire questions. "What do you usually feel in your nightmares?"

"Fear."

"Have you ever felt any other emotion?"

"Sad."

"Is that all?"

"Anger."

"What made you angry?"

"Kira."

"What did he do?"

"Killed you."

"That made you angry?"

"No," Light remembered, he'd been miserable; he'd felt like his heart was ripped out.

"That made you sad?"

"Yes." Sad was a poor description, but Light decided it was close enough; at least 'sad' didn't quite describe how much L's death ripped him apart.

"What made you angry?"

"He tricked you into thinking he was me."

"Is that when you yelled 'don't you touch him?'" L felt Light's arm pull him closer. Light hadn't been aware of that action had he? Was he pulling onto L like he used to pull on the chain? L wasn't sure what exactly that meant.

"Yes; he killed you and then caught you."

L thought for a moment and sifted through all the information he knew so far.

"Has anyone else died in your dreams?"

"Nightmares, yes."

"Who?"

"My dad."

"Were you angry?"

"No, scared and sad."

"Has anyone ever survived in your nightmares?"

"Yes, Sayu."

"Sayu was in your nightmare?" L's eyes widened a bit. Maybe he should have paid closer attention to her when they were monitoring the Yagami household.

"I just said that. She helped me though; Kira can't touch her."

"How'd she help you?"

"She," Light really didn't want to tell him, but he swallowed some pride and continued, "She reminded me that you were there and that I wasn't alone."

"Light is afraid of being alone?"

"No, I'm terrified."

"Light was alone all the time at his house," L interjected.

"That wasn't a question," Light replied. He was getting sleepy again and the softness of L's skin and the warmth of his body weren't helping him to stay awake. In fact, the comfort was soothing him into sleep, lulling him away from thinking so deeply.

"Fine, what makes it terrifying in your dreams?"

"Nightmares, L. When I'm alone in my nightmares, I'm surrounded by nothingness."

"Nothingness?"

"I just said that."

"And nothingness is scarier than dead corpses?"

"Yes. It's an ominous feeling, like I can't escape it and that it's inevitable."

"Do you think you might really be Kira?" L tried. Light pulled him tighter.

"I think that your theory might be right," Light admitted.

"It's about time," L muttered.

"That's not a question."

"Fine, and has there been a nightmare that didn't scare you?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't it?" Light tightened his grip again. The boy was holding him so tightly that L almost couldn't breathe.

"I think it's because we were wrapped around each other."

"What did Kira do?"

"He gave up and said he would try harder next time."

"He just _said _that?"

"Well, no. He said I was not fun and I told him to try harder."

"You're immature."

Light yawned again. "That's not a question, L. That's stating the obvious."

L smiled. "And did he try harder the next time?"

"That was this time, so yes."

"And you were scared this time?"

"You know that."

"What do you think he's going to do next time?" Light squeezed L against his body. "Light…can't…breathe."

"Ah, sorry," Light apologized sheepishly, letting his arm fall loose around L's body. "I don't know."

"Doesn't that scare you?"

"It should, but I'm not afraid while I'm awake. I know it isn't real."

"Who was Light having a wet dream about?"

"Y—HEY!" Light flushed, burying his head into L's neck.

"Darn. I'd hoped that would work, it only had a 40 percent chance of working, but I still hoped." L pursed his lips: why did Light have to realize what he was answering. The detective really, really wanted to know . . . only out of pure curiosity, of course.

"Jeez, why do you care?"

"I thought Light didn't care about sex."

"I didn't used to!" Light tensed. He shouldn't have said that.

"Oh? What changed your mind?" L inquired, trying to look at the boy's face, but Light had successfully hidden in the detective's neck.

Light cleared his throat. "What about you, L?"

"What about me?"

"What made you change?"

"I haven't changed," L scoffed.

"I don't know about that, L. Weren't you the one that said coming near me while I slept was repulsive?"

L's cheeks pinkened and his hand stilled in Light's hair. "That's different; you weren't tortured by Kira back then."

"You hated human contact. What are you allowing right now?" Light pushed; he had to hurry though, he could feel sleep tugging at him.

"I'm comforting a friend! I just never had a friend to comfort before!" he panicked. Why did that make him sound so weak? Light nuzzled against him. L blushed.

"Well you blush more than you used to," Light informed, yawning a moment later.

"I don't blush," L lied, mumbling.

Light started drifting into sleep. "You've changed too, L. You react to emotions now. I'm glad I'm your friend."

L rolled his eyes. Light was right. Damn it. He reacted to emotions. He finally had someone on his level to call a friend and that person had had to be Kira. This really wasn't fair. He smiled as the boy scooted closer to him in his sleep. L continued to play with the boy's smooth hair. He was happy. He finally had someone who he enjoyed being around; someone who made him feel like a kid again.

Light didn't blindly go along with L, the world's top three detectives. Light was the only one L had ever known who wasn't awe-struck at his status—in fact, the boy acted like it was nothing and treated him like a human, not a weird, albeit amazing, detective. Light didn't care that L wasn't normal and just acted like he would anyway. Light acted like himself around the detective, and that was something that L wasn't used to; people usually tried to act their best when they were talking to him, but Light even challenged him. L really liked this boy.

What he didn't like, however, was the new emotion he was feeling. He didn't recognize it, though he was sure it would be completely obvious if he were normal. Light had always watched L just as much as the detective watched the boy, but lately, Light had begun to watch him even more. L could feel the boy's eyes on him more often and the feeling unsettled him. He knew something was different, he just didn't know what.

L felt Light snuggle against him. The boy's body was so warm against his own, and L realized the feeling was lulling him toward sleep. He vaguely wondered why human contact used to repulse him so much; when it was with Light, it was very warm. Although the boy had defined muscles, he was soft in L's embrace. L burrowed his face into the silky hair and breathed in the familiar scent. "Goodnight, Light," L whispered, leaving his face in the soft nest as he closed his eyes.

L felt himself begin to fall asleep. Moments before he was sleeping, he felt soft, hot lips gently meet the skin of his neck in a simple kiss. Comfort washed over him and he smiled as he fell fully into sleep.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

L was officially flustered. When he woke up, Light still snuggled warmly in his arms, he felt something he couldn't explain. He was the world's three best detectives and a genius, but he couldn't figure out what he was feeling or why. He was so comfortable, but on edge at the same time. He was calm, but his heart was pounding faster than normal. He felt something like anxiety, but he wasn't anxious about anything. He had no idea what was happening to him. He hated it and he liked it. What was Light doing to him? Wait, had Light kissed his neck last night? No, that couldn't have happened.

Likewise, Light was also officially flustered. Unlike L, Light _knew_ what he was feeling and he was trying his best to deny it. He wasn't sexually attracted to L. He wasn't remotely attracted to L. He didn't even like L. But then, why did he get aroused when he'd seen L's body? Why was he happy when he was with the man? Why was he so, indescribably comfortable in L's arms? There's no way Misa was right. Just, no.

When the two finally pulled apart to begin the day, it was nothing short of awkward. L was hiding in his brain, trying to decipher what kind of effect this boy was causing him; Light was staring at L, trying to deny the obvious and figure out what the hell his own brain was thinking. Then they got to the shower.

"What should we do?" L asked, tilting his head to the side as he stared at the shower curtain. They couldn't sit comfortably to wait now that the chain was so short. They could stand, but what a pain.

"We could stand outside of the shower?" Light offered, though he was sure that L had already thought of that option and rejected it.

L bit his thumb, "But I don't want to stand for that long; you take really long showers."

Light blushed slightly as he shook his head like a child. "No I do not!"

L turned to face the boy. "Light doesn't think that 40 minutes is a long time to shower?"

Light crossed his arms and huffed, "It isn't always 40 minutes!"

"It's never been less than 32 minutes, Light."

L watched Light's eyebrows push together. The boy blushed and pursed his lips. _'He's so cute,'_ L thought. _'What? NO!' _What the hell had he just thought? Cute? _Cute?_ L didn't think people were _cute_. He'd agree that kittens were cute and puppies were cute, but 19 year old boys were NOT cute.

"Well it's not _my_ fault that a certain detective here doesn't understand the importance of personal hygiene," Light finally countered.

And that's exactly why 19 year old boys are not cute, L confirmed. "I don't understand personal hygiene?"

Light put his hands on his hips offensively. "That's what I said."

L narrowed his eyes. "And what about me is unhygienic, Light?" He shoved his hands in his pockets and stepped closer to the boy so that they were a foot apart.

L heard Light inhale sharply as the boy took a step back. "U-uh," Light stuttered before clearing his throat. "You, um, don't change your clothes."

"You know I change my clothes; you've seen me change my clothes." L stared at Light. L left out the fact that, lately, he could feel the boy's eyes on him while he changed. The boy that used to turn around prudently each time would now watch as he put clothes on after a shower. He assumed that Light had just gotten used to it.

Light felt like L could see through him. Yes, he _had _seen him change clothes and now all the images were rushing through his brain. What was up with his hormones?! "Well your hair is . . ." Light trailed off. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't say the truth: it was soft, and shiny, and smelled refreshing. The thought alone sounded embarrassing and certainly wasn't insulting.

"It's what?" L demanded, taking a step forward again.

Light took a step back. "You know! It's, it's, uh, black." L raised an eyebrow. Black? Really?

"That has nothing to do with hygiene. Just because you don't like the color of my hair doesn't mean it isn't clean."

"I like the color," Light muttered, and then snapped his mouth shut, blushing. _'What are you DOING?!' _Light screamed at himself in his mind, _'Stop digging your own grave you idiot!'_

"Thank you. Now, Light, what about me is unhygienic?" he asked, stepping forward.

Light backed up into the wall. "FINE! NOTHING!" His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly apart. Did that boy have any idea how hot he was? _'What?! NO, NO,'_ L screamed in his head, trying to be louder than the thought he'd just had. Yes, Light was extremely attractive, but that didn't mean L had to notice!

L didn't let up. He pushed the boy's sternum with his index finger. "Then why did Light say that I do not 'understand the importance of personal hygiene'?"

Light huffed again and fingered at the chain. "You're the detective; you figure it out," he challenged.

"Okay then," L began, pleased with the opportunity to show off his detective skills and therefore make the boy blush uncharacteristically. _'No, no, omit that second part,' _he told himself. "Light takes long showers because he is obsessed with himself and likes to look _pretty_."

Light glared at the word, but L continued before the boy could remark. "He is embarrassed to realize how long he spends grooming himself and tried to justify it as normalcy which in turn would make me seem as if I do not properly clean myself. So Light, you tried to make me look bad to make yourself seem normal." He paused and lifted his arm up, saying, "Also, I know I'm right just by how many times you've wrapped your hand in the chain."

Light blushed hard, his hand was barely 4 inches from L's. He quickly unwrapped the chain. "Th-that's . . . that's so . . ." Light pursed his lips together: he lost.

L smirked at his success: not only was Light pink, but he was stuttering too. Score 1 for L.

"What's wrong with wanting to look good?" Light asked harshly while pushing a lock of his hair behind his ear. L almost laughed; Light's aggressive tone of voice didn't match with his shy body language.

L felt playful. So many comebacks and remarks formulated in his mind, but he had to pick one. "Does Light need 40 minutes to look good?"

"No!" Light replied immediately. L was getting to him. "I mean, I like taking my time!"

"But you're taking up my time too."

"You're the one who chained himself to me!" Light tried, how the hell did he get into this situation?!

"You're the one who was Kira," L replied calmly.

"Even if I was—I'm not saying I am!—that has nothing to do with you chaining yourself to me! In fact, that's even dumber! Why would anyone attach themselves to a mass-murderer?! That's suicide!" Light was at his breaking point and L could sense it. He was so close to winning again, he could feel it.

"Light, you know I chained myself to a mass-murderer in order to watch you 24/7." Wait for it.

"24/7 huh? Then why don't we just shower together then!" As soon as the words left the boy's mouth, Light paled. Score 2 for L.

"That does sound like a solution to our new showering situation; good idea, Light," L smiled at the boy. Now he wouldn't have to stand there for 40 minutes waiting for a vain little someone to needlessly beautify himself.

Light smacked his own forehead. How did he not see that coming? And now, not only would he be near a showering L, he'd be WITH a showering L. Shit. How the hell was he supposed to hide an inevitable erection in this situation?! "Shit."

"Such foul language from such a pretty boy," L teased, backing away from the boy and the wall.

Light took a step forward so he wasn't defenselessly flat against the wall. "Would you quit calling me that?"

"Calling you pretty?" L asked, cocking his head to the side in faux confusion.

Light rolled his eyes. "How would you like it if _I _called _you_ pretty?"

The detective blinked. Playing with Light was fun. "Light thinks I'm pretty?"

Light blushed slightly while he picked at the chain. "That's not what I said."

"So what about me isn't pretty?"

'_Oh no, we are _not_ doing this again,'_ Light groaned to himself. He muttered out, "I also didn't say that you weren't."

L almost blushed. He didn't quite expect that answer. For some reason, his heart rate increased and his stomach felt lighter. "Which is it then?"

"Ugh, L. Don't," Light groaned, hiding his face behind a hand.

L was legitimately confused this time when he asked, "Don't what?"

"Don't make me say it." From under the boy's hand, L could see a red blush creeping up Light's neck.

'_Huh?'_ L thought. Why was Light blushing so much that he was hiding his face? "Say what?"

"Ohmygosh, L, FINE. I think that you're pretty; I think that you are cute," Light was covering his face with both hands now and he snuck a glance at the detective.

L was biting his lip and blushing. "Oh," he commented, fairly shocked. His heart was racing and he felt hot all over. Was he embarrassed? What was this emotion? He felt kind of . . . happy? "Thank you."

Light blushed more; L looked even cuter when he was blushing and confused—a rare sight.

However, L recovered quickly. Already back to his normal self, he asked, "So then, can we shower now?"

Light's cheeks grew hotter. "Seriously?"

"What? Don't you want a shower?" L asked, not seeing the issue at hand.

Light covered his eyes and breathed out, "I might just gnaw my arm off and run away."

"Don't be so dramatic, Light; you know that would only make the others believe you are Kira."

Light rolled his eyes. L was right. "Fine, get in then."

L turned on the water and faced Light. "But I am flattered that you like my hair _and _think I'm cute."

Light looked at his arm. Maybe he _should_ gnaw it off?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Uh-oh, Light, you dog. Hitting on L ; P And L on the prowl. Haha. There's a bit going on in this chapter, but I figured you'd be okay with that. I personally would much rather have 1 chapter than 3 short chapters. **

** Clearly you were all very okay with the idea of a shower. Well, actually, most of you were more than okay with it and I think I can hear you chanting, "sex,sex,sex,sex" but ya'll cats need to be patient. You'll get a shower though, but stop having them molesting each other in your heads . . . and have them molest each other in a fanfic please ; ) (…and then refer me to your fic, 'cuz I'm perverted just like you, heh.) **

***coughes* anyhooo: es el fin de este capítulo y tengo que ir. Hasta capítulo 15, un capítulo interestante… hmm. ****Heh. **

**~Aia~**

**p.s. Stop chanting, I can still hear you calling for smuttysexiness. **

**p.p.s. You pervy perv you. **

**p.p.p.s. ; ) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Just so that you aren't confused, there is no dream/nightmare in this chapter; the italicized portion is a flashback, likewise, the non-italicized parts of the flashback are thoughts, just Light's thoughts, by the by. I tried to make it blatantly obvious that you're in a flashback. A flashback that I think most of you were wanting. A flashback that I wasn't going to write, but decided, what the hell, I'll throw you a bone. **

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Light faced the wall as he stiffly changed into new clothes, his hair still damp from the shower. He'd never had such a short shower in his life: 12 minutes. But those 12 minutes, they felt like an eternity of torture. At that point, he was sure he must have been Kira; why else would the gods be torturing him like this? Had he done anything else to upset them so? He didn't even believe in gods, but at this point, he figured that there had to be a deity of some sort just laughing it up right now. He'd had practically zero sex-drive his whole life, why was he so attracted to this stupid detective?! Why did it have to be L that sparked a flame in him? He couldn't even _pretend _to ignore the feelings he got every single time he saw that damn body. Well, maybe he _could _kind of ignore the sexual attraction, but what annoyed him even more was the _emotional_ attraction. He continued to pretend that he didn't enjoy every minute of his time with the man, as if he didn't adore being with someone so brilliant and interesting. Their chemistry was perfect, but why the hell should he have to admit that?!

"You seem kind of out of it, Light," said stupid detective stated from behind him. Light tensed. Out of it? Out of it?! He was out of it alright, out of his fucking mind.

He finished pulling on his shirt but didn't turn around. "Do I? Maybe that's because I just had to share a shower with you," he replied snidely. 12 minutes of periodic arm contact. 12 minutes of keeping his eyes up. 12 minutes of thinking of avocados when his eyes danced over L's completely enticing body. 12 minutes of desperately trying not to get aroused around a completely unsuspecting, naked, and vulnerable man! He could deal with the fact that he was attracted to a man; after all, Light himself was a man and found he was quite sexy, so of course another man wouldn't be too far of a stretch for someone who was never attracted to anyone. But this man? This man?! Why?! Why was L the first person he wanted to have? How was L able to set his sex-drive up to full throttle? He couldn't blame it on just being around the detective all the time, because he legitimately was attracted to him. To _L._ Light was at war with himself. He was attracted to L. But he didn't want to _admit_ that. _'Ugh, but it's so obvious,' _he whined internally.

"You're so vain: having to have 40 minutes to shower and alone. Aren't the Japanese used to public showers?" L inquired. Light sure was moody this morning. If anything, L should be the one upset over sharing a shower, not Light.

Light was growing more irritated with himself by the second. Finally turning around, he replied with an irritated expression, "I like to shower alone, and no, I'm most certainly _not_ used to public showers." Sex. How the hell does that even work? _'AGH! STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!'_ the boy screamed in his head. He had to get through with this stupid Kira case. Get out of the case, get out of the handcuffs, and stop thinking about jumping on L. Jumping on L . . . L's real body looked just like it had in his dream: sensual without trying, sexy without knowing, alluring and oh so definitely fuckable—_'STOP!'_ He screamed again, attempting to shake the images from his brain.

"Why are you acting so weird?" L asked aloud. He noticed the oddity in Light's actions first in the shower. Light had been staring intently at the shower wall, at the shampoo bottle, at anything inanimate, really. Light hadn't done that when L watched him on the footage of Light at his home. And every time L closed his eyes to rinse something out of his hair, he just felt like he was being watched; maybe it was paranoia, but he was pretty sure that the boy was even more tense once L opened his eyes again.

A bratty tone responded, "You're the detective, you figure it out." Shit, maybe he shouldn't have said that. What if the detective really did figure it out? But damn… how had he not figured it out already? Light let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his brown hair. "Sorry, I don't mean to be stressing. Let's just figure out this Kira case."

L nodded and they headed for the door. Yeah, it made sense that Light would be stressed with the case considering how close they were to solving it and that Kira was torturing the boy at night, but something else seems a bit off as well; something that L was sure anyone else would know. L mentally kicked himself for not having paid attention to people enough to know basic human emotion. Light was acting weird and L was feeling weird. The detective sighed, what was this weirdness caused by?

Light was in a slight daze for the majority of the morning; he was lost in his own flashback of that 12 minutes of torture. To be completely honest, it was more of 12 minutes of tease:

_L stood in front of him, and began stripping off his clothes. Light stared, his mouth slightly agape. It was almost like slow motion; Light's brain was processing the information he was viewing very slowly so that he could in turn process and store all that he was seeing. In a very L-like manner, L pulled one arm out of the confines of his long sleeves, which, so very slowly, exposed his hips, then his abdomen, and his ribs until finally his arm slid out and exposed his entire side. L gulped; yes, he'd seen L shirtless before, but this was a new kind of torture. L began to pull his other arm free of the shirt, again pulling Light into a hypnotic state. Light stared as the man's ribs pushed at his skin the higher he pulled his arms. Light gulped again as he watched L pull the shirt above his head. Light's mouth fell open again as he viewed L's torso; the man's arms were above his head, still pulling off the shirt, which made his whole chest cavity pull back, letting the tight lattice of muscle ripple over bone, smooth, pale skin highlighting the sex appeal. Light was about to look away when L tossed his shirt to the side, but his attention was snapped back the second L began lowering his hands. _

_Light's heart did a double beat when his eyes followed L's hands. His eyes trickled passed L's chest and abdomen and landed on that V shaped stretch of skin that lay between L's sharp pelvic bones. The boy wasn't able to think at all; he just watched. Undoing the pant button in the oddest of manners, L slid down his pants and kicked them to the side. Light's eyes widened as he continued to stare at the almost naked body; smooth skin covered L's legs. There were no blemishes anywhere. Although Light was sure that L had never worn shorts, the skin seemed to get lighter just near the edge of his underwear. Speaking of underwear, Light leaned forward when L's thumbs slid between the protruding pelvic bones (that Light was dying to touch) and began pulling down his underwear. That man had no idea what he was doing to him! Light watched them slide down a few inches farther when he suddenly shook his head and quickly averted his eyes. What was he doing?! _

"_Are you showering clothed?" L asked, standing in front of the boy, completely naked. Light clenched his jaw._

_Light kept his eyes averted and just began to undress himself. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw L turn his head to the side in confusion, shrug, and turn around to stick his arm in the shower to test the temperature of the water. Light breathed in deeply and slowly let the air out of his lungs. How the hell was he supposed to shower with that man?! They hadn't even gotten into the shower and he was already a hormonal mess! _

Light smacked his hand to his head at the memory. How the hell! Just HOW was he supposed to put up with this awful situation?!

"Is Light-kun okay?" L asked from next to him at the computer.

Light rolled his head on his neck and sent an evil glare at the man, "Just peachy," he answered sarcastically. He began typing on the keyboard when he fell back into the flashback:

_He was staring again. He knew he was staring again, but he couldn't look away. L had his eyes closed as he shampooed his hair and Light couldn't stop staring. He wasn't going to look, really, he wasn't, but then the soap bubbles tormented him. They were just so . . . something. They rolled down L's body and even went down to that certain area Light had told himself he wouldn't look at. . . _

_But now he was looking at it. It's not like it was anything special, in fact, it looked pretty much the same as Light's, but he couldn't look away. _

_Shit. Light wanted to smack himself; why couldn't he look away?! '_It's just a penis for crying out loud!_' Light screamed at himself. Why was he still staring at it?! Water continued to rush down L's body, bringing more soap bubbles down like a waterfall over the contours of L's body. L's smooth, tantalizing, alluring, touchable body . . . '_AGH! STOP_!' Light screamed internally. He really should stop staring; if he kept staring, he'd eventually get physically aroused and then what was he supposed to do, fall into fetal position and die of embarrassment? A few thoughts kept creeping into Light's mind, _'I want to touch it._' He continued to stare, '_I want to touch. . . AH! NO! I do NOT_!' _

_Light tore his eyes away from the clueless temptation standing in front of him and grabbed a shampoo bottle to stare at. '_Ingredients: water/agua _. . .' _

"_Are you not going to wash your hair?" L asked from in front of him. _

_Light looked at the wall and began to wash his hair. '_Don't look at L, don't look at L_. . .' his eyes began to shift, '_NO, DON'T_. . .' He groaned inwardly: this was torture. If he looked at L, he would stare. If he stared now, L would notice. If L noticed . . . then Light would fall into fetal position and die of embarrassment . . . and maybe shame. _

Light groaned aloud.

"Are you sure you're just peachy, Light-kun?" L asked again, keeping his eyes his computer screen.

"Phenomenal," replied the boy in monotone. He grumbled, began typing, and drifted back into hell:

_The rest of the shower followed the same pattern: Light would try not to look at L, he would end up looking anyway, he would almost get hard, he would look away and stare at something completely inanimate and undesirable, and then L would say something. _

'Almost done, you can do this_,' Light pep-talked in his mind. They were almost done showering and it felt like forever since L tricked him into proposing that they just shower together. Light continued to stare at the soap bar in his hand. His whole body felt like a mess; his heart kept going back and forth between a fairly normal beat and erratic thumps, his hormones were constantly being released and repressed, leaving his body circulating with unbalanced chemicals, and his mind was going crazy. _

'That's it, yeah: I'm insane_.' He had to be insane, why else would he be staring again? He wanted to touch. _

"_Could I have the soap, please?" L asked, holding out his hand. _

_Light placed the soap in L's hand, his arm brushing along the side of L's. Light's heart became crazy again as he stared at L. He wanted to touch L. All of L. He started to lean forward, his hand still reaching forward. He could do it; he could run his hands all over L and no one could stop him. L wouldn't react fast enough to kick him, right? He leaned closer, his body just inches away from the one he was desperate to touch. L had turned away, leaving his back visible to the hormonally tortured Light. Light's breathing increased; he could do it. He could grab L and . . . _

_. . . and what? He wanted to feel L, he really wanted to feel L . . . but what would he really do? For some reason, the crook between L's neck and shoulder looked extremely kissable. But then what? What was he going to do? He'd probably get all excited and just embarrass himself . . . and then curl up in fetal position and die. He backed away and grabbed the conditioner bottle for reading material. _

"Ugh," Light groaned. '_Would. You. Stop. THINKING ABOUT IT?!'_ He screamed at himself.

"Light-kun doesn't seem phenomenal," the detective informed from beside him.

Sex. Really now, how _does_ that work? "AGH," Light smacked his head down onto his keyboard, typing nonsense letters and numbers with his forehead. _'STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!'_

"That's the first thing you've typed in the past hour," L informed again, still typing on his own computer.

He wanted L . . . why the HELL did he want L?! Light groaned.

"Light-kun isn't getting much work done."

Light buried his face in his hands. "Shut up, L."

L's lips twitched upwards for a second before he corrected, "Ryuuzaki." The man held back a laugh when the boy slowly turned his head and gave him a death glare. L knew that Light was caught up in his own world each time his fingers stopped typing and his eyes glazed over in a daze. He was curious as to what the boy was thinking about, but for once, he didn't want to know. Something about the look in the boy's eyes told him that he was better off not knowing.

"_Ryuuzaki_," Light mimicked with a grimace, reaching his arm out and pushing L's head to the side.

"So violent, Light-kun."

Light smacked his head onto the keyboard again. L chuckled silently.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

That evening, the investigation team discovered that Misa had been doing some outside investigating of her own and now Matsuda had to pretend to die in front of the Yotsuba group, and soon. Long story short, Matsuda would die if he didn't convince the Yotsuba group that he was dead. Obviously, L and Light were pretty frustrated at Misa for having complicated the matter but at least she'd gotten proof.

As they carried "Matsuda's" body into an ambulance, L whispered to Light, "She has some of her memories back." Light's eyes widened and he looked at L.

"Are you sure?" Light realized after he said this that it was a silly question. He was talking to L, of course L was sure.

L looked at the boy with a look that rang, 'are you kidding?' and he simply stated, "Light." L could have rolled his eyes; what a useless question. He was L. L was always right about these things.

"Okay, fine, but how did you conclude this?" Light whispered back as they closed the ambulance doors and the vehicle began to move.

L sat down on the side, pulling the boy down with him. "She's talking to someone, probably the shinigami that the Kiras were always mentioning. I don't think she has all her past memories back, but it looks like she has some knowledge; the shinigami probably told her."

"Um," came a new voice. They both jumped a little at the new voice, spoken louder than they'd been whispering. "You are aware that I can hear you two, correct?" asked Aiber, the pretend dead body of Matsuda.

"Yes, of course," they both lied, having forgotten that there was another person with them.

"You're both horrible liars. I thought you should know," informed Aiber, eyes still shut.

The two boys smiled sheepishly at each other. For being geniuses, they both made dumb mistakes fairly frequently.

When the ambulance pulled into another area of their building, they all hurried back to the investigation room to analyze what was happening. The investigation team, especially Matsuda, was please to discover that the top 8 in the Yotsuba corporation believed that Matsuda was dead. "Good work, everyone," Light's dad announced, relieved that they were finally making some progress.

"Yes, Matsuda is safe for now," L agreed.

"Eh . . ." Matsuda began,

"He was able to survive for now," Light added.

" . . . for now . . .?" Matsuda squeaked out, was anyone actually concerned about his well-being?

Light snickered and smacked the man on the back and said, "We're just teasing you."

"Mostly," L added.

Light's dad pulled Matsuda away and toward the exit adding sincerely, "They're right, Matsuda, you might not be so lucky next time."

" . . . next time . . .?" he squeaked again.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Around 2 am, the boys, having been the only ones left for the past few hours, decided to call it quits. They weren't gaining any new information; they'd have to wait until the corporation met again to talk about requesting Kira for deaths. "We're going to get the 3rd Kira soon, I think," L stated, shutting off his computer.

Light swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling dry. "I think so, too." L watched Light nibble on the inside of his cheek, eyes gazing downward as he swiveled in his chair.

"You think you might get your memories back soon, too," L stated, watching the boy as intently as usual. Light's eyes flickered up and stared at L.

Light was going to deny it, but realized there was no point; L would know. "Assuming your theory is correct, then yes. You said that Misa has information, what's that mean for her?"

"Nothing, really. I can't arrest her for something she doesn't have any memory of doing. She hasn't even done anything wrong since getting contained here," he answered.

Light fidgeted. "What if she gets all of her memories back but never acts as Kira again?"

"Then I wouldn't have her arrested."

Light suddenly leaned in closer to L in surprise. "What? You wouldn't? Why?"

L straightened his back, bones popping into alignment, "I mean what's the point?"

"I don't know, maybe the justice system?" he responded sarcastically, staring at L. Was L feeling okay? He _wouldn't _have her arrested or convicted or _anything_?

"The point of jail isn't just to punish, it's to reform. She was punished plenty in here and if she never acts as Kira again, then she's been reformed here too. I don't need to send her to the judges in this situation."

"That can't be legal, L," Light choked out, flabbergasted. L was sounding like Kira, minus the killing.

"And where in the legal system does it mention anything about supernatural evidence?" L countered.

Light's jaw fell open, "But, I mean . . . you still . . . you . . . can you do that?"

L chuckled slightly at the sight, "Close your mouth Light. And of course I can: I'm L."

"But, you, that's. . ." Light trailed off, not sure what to say at this point.

"Silly Light, I'm L; I can do whatever I want." L fake smiled innocently. Light shivered a bit; L was more powerful than he'd given him credit for. "Well then," L continued, standing up, "off to bed."

After lying in the bed and staring at the ceiling for about 10 minutes, Light finally asked, "So, then, what if . . . what if I was the first Kira?"

L continued to stare at the ceiling. It was about time he'd asked. "That depends on what you do once you find out."

Light side glanced at L, his stomach feeling like it was flipping. He was nervous and extremely surprised. He was surprised because he was always certain that he'd be sentenced to death if he was determined, with evidence, to be Kira, but now there was hope that he could continue living and doing things he should have done before this whole mess. He was nervous for many reasons; embarrassingly enough, the main reason was just that L was so close to him and he could feel the warmth radiating from the man's body.

L continued after a moment. "But even if you don't do anything Kira-like afterwards, I still don't think you've been punished enough here; you got to aid in the investigation whereas Misa was restrained to one room—her whole career put on standby." L snuck a glance at Light to watch his reaction.

Light felt his heart sink. So L would have him locked up in prison anyway. Maybe he'd get the death sentence no matter what. He could see why, if he really was the first Kira, then he'd killed a massive amount of people.

L waited for another moment before continuing again, "And I don't know if I could believe that you'd never regress to killing." The detective continued to watch the boy's reactions.

Death sentence. That's what Light heard. There was no way around it. His heart fell deeper and his eyes felt hot. If L was right, and let's face it, he probably was, then Light had been Kira and Kira would be sentenced to death.

L half smiled, torturing Light was so fun. Why hadn't he made friends before? Friends are incredibly entertaining. Was he sadistic or something? He continued again, "So in that case, I'd probably just have to keep monitoring you for the rest of your natural born life."

Light laughed, his emotions overloaded. "Seriously? Did you say all that just to see my reaction?" He felt relieved. He had a chance. Hopefully the chance didn't include literal handcuffs for the rest of his life, but a chance none the less.

"Light," L stated again in his 'are you kidding voice.'

"Right, of course you did. You're so frustrating sometimes," Light laughed, smiling again. L felt his cheeks grow warm: Light was so beautiful when he really smiled. _'Not again,'_ L complained in his mind, his cheeks growing hotter; what was going on with his brain lately?

"Good night, Light," L bid, closing his eyes.

"Yeah, good night," Light replied, rolling onto his side.

L waited another minute before he concluded with, "besides, how could I possibly sentence someone to death when they think I'm cute?"

Light blushed hard and he whipped a sheet over his face to hid his embarrassment. "Agh," he whined, burying his face in his pillow. L chuckled, Score 3 for L.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

** Looks like Light might have a slight chance if he stays on L's good side ; ) **

** I don't know whether or not Matsuda's "death" is in the anime, but that's how it went in the manga that I enjoy so much. Likewise, I changed the order a smidgen, since Misa isn't supposed to get her memories back until later. I also changed how the team finds out that the people from the Yotsuba Corp assume Matsuda is dead (it was in the newspaper the next day in the manga). But this is my fiction and I do what I want, so you'll just have to deal with that. (Take THAT!) **

**And yeah, I know shower scene wasn't super smutty, but doesn't everyone love tormenting Light? . . . ¿o soy el único otra vez? … but oh my goodness, just wait for next chapter. It's halfway done and good golly, it's a goodie. I mean, por lo menos, me lo gusta. **

**~Aia~**

**p.s. to sleep, perchance to dream. **

**p.p.s. I know that you pervs out there are dying for smut, and I couldn't hold back either, haha. If you're looking for a pervy oneshot, I wrote one late at night the other day called **_**Tentacles**_**, now, I bet you can figure out what THAT is about, heh. **


End file.
